I Want You To Want Me
by Pame-chan
Summary: Final Chapter Up! Pan 'loves' our favorite purple haired saiyan. He loves Marron. Another hot saiyan comes and 'ruins' everything along with Marron. Is this new saiyan a blessing in disguise? Will love prevail? Or will pride destroy love? FINISHED PLZ R
1. Un Centavo Por Tus Pensamientos

Okaaaaay! I hope you guys like this story and don't think it's too boring. This is my first time writing fiction..EVER! So please be merciful u_u.  
  
BTW I kind of wanted to show off that I'm Mexican (and yes, English is my second language) So I decided to put the chapter titles in Spanish, just to be cool (or try). Maybe you guys can figure it out.or not. If you really want to know just let me now and I'll do something about it. (like put the translation in the next chapter or something.)  
  
I don't own anything but my computer and the fingers I typed this fic with. *Yeah right! I wish I owned my fingers!* Anywaaaaaay. I don't own DBZ or any kind of Dragon Ball show/manga/game etc. So now that I'm done rambling, on with the story:  
  
Ch. 1: Un Centavo Por Tus Pensamientos  
  
It was a cold winter afternoon. Pan turned 18 a few weeks ago and this was the last year in high school. Pan was having dinner with the Briefs after spending a day with her good friend Bra at school.  
  
Bra watched that Pan pretended to eat and just forked her food around..This was odd, especially for a saiyan. Bulma asked Bra earlier if she also noticed something wrong with Pan lately, now she knew what her mom was talking about.  
  
After Vegeta and his mate retreated to each of their corners of the compound, Pan and Bra headed to her room. "Wanna watch a movie?" said Bra with her usual upbeat tone, "Sure" followed Pan.  
  
After watching a little bit of Ms. Congeniality, Pan couldn't help but wonder when she started liking chick-flicks.and ballet.she cuckled. At the beginning, her parents had to literally drag her to her ballet classes. Pan thought that ballet was for gay guys with really nice butts and for bimbos who had no brain.  
  
Her father convinced her to go after bribing her with martial arts lessons of his own. Later she discovered that ballet wasn't only for gay guys and bimbos, and that it took a lot of work and dedication to get a step just right. She also discovered that chick-flicks were quite funny and that she had some things in common with the bimbos on the screen. Besides, what was wrong with that? After all, she was a girl; it was almost expected of her to like chick-flicks and ballet.and maybe even asshole womanizing Trunks.  
  
Bra noticed Pan was pondering about something, when she decided to ask what was wrong: "A penny for your thoughts?" "You sure you want to know?" asked Pan. "Sure.Shoot!" Said Bra with a big grin.  
  
"Well, you remember that I told you I liked a guy?" Started Pan. "Yes, that was a loooong time ago" sighed Bra. "Yeah" continued Pan "I thought it was a crush at first. But I mean, it hasn't gone away..I think I have feelings for him now."  
  
"I think you should tell Trunks." Pan gave her a surprised look and Bra spoke again "It was kind of obvious." "So do you think Trunks knows?" Pan asked worriedly. "Nope. I can tell you like him because I know you better.I bet your mom noticed too.anyway, as I was saying, I think you should tell him you love him" she offered. "I'm too afraid of rejection, but I'm dying to know how he feels" Pan Said.  
  
"I still think the best idea is to tell him. You should write him a letter." Said Bra a little annoyed. "Yeah, I guess I'll tell him..when he gets back." "I'll help you" Bra said. "NO!....I mean, no thanks, I have to go now, it's getting late." Said Pan. "Good luck with your essays!...and letters" Yelled Bra, then Pan gave an exasperated sigh.  
  
She noticed the days were getting longer as the year approached February.  
  
Pan didn't have a deep friendship with Trunks, it was more of along the lines of the older brother bugging his little sister and her friend all the time. And Pan was always too nervous to actually talk to Trunks with her crush and all. *It's not much of a crush anymore* she thought.  
  
(A/N: oooh Valenties Day in the fic *laughs maniacally*)  
  
Gohan and Videl looked up from their respective books to glance at a figure entering the door. "Hi sweetie, how was school and dinner with Bra?" Videl asked after she stood up to get a glass of water. "It was fun, we watched a movie." Replied Pan. "Let me guess, Ms. Congeniality?" "Yes, you know it's our favorite movie of all time." Laughed Pan.  
  
"So" started Gohan, "Do you know where you are going to college yet?" Pan rolled her eyes. She loved her parents to death, but she thought she should control her life, not her parents. Gohan seemed to notice because he gave her a questioning look above his reading glasses. Before he could say anything Pan spat: "UCLA."  
  
(A/N: UCLA = University of California at Los Angeles)  
  
"Why UCLA? Not that I don't want you to go there, I just want to know why you chose that school?" Gohan said taking his glasses off.  
  
"Well, for starters, it's close to home. Second they have a very good business program which is what I want to do. Third, since it's in the US, I'll have really good job opportunities and chances for great connections. I guess money would be a distant fourth." Gohan looked at her attentively, asking her to continue, "The price is a lot better than an Ivy League school, but the level of education is not very different, well at least in the business program." By the look her parents gave her she judged they were proud and supportive of this decision.  
  
"Good" finally said Gohan *I hope this getaway makes her stop liking that Trunks* he thought and smirked to himself.  
  
"Well, I'm tired. I'm going to bed."  
  
"Good Night Pan" said Gohan after Pan waved good night at them.  
  
"Thank god tomorrow is Friday!" She chanted as she changed into her pajamas. After completing her nightly ritual which consisted of brushing her teeth, washing her face, and finally brushing her hair, she turned off her light and seeped under her covers. She closed her eyes. She wasn't feeling so nervous about talking to Trunks anymore. *Eh, at least I'll get rid of that stupid little question that haunts me!* Looking forward to a dream about a certain saiyan she fell asleep.  
  
RING~RING~RING~ the alarm sounded off. Pan woke up startled. She could have sworn she closed her eyes five minutes ago. "Must.Get.Up!" She yelled to herself. She got up and got ready for school.  
  
..........  
  
The week after went by pretty uneventfully. Pan was sitting at her desk ramming her fingers like a mad-woman in to the little buttons on her laptop. She suddenly stopped as she searched her mind for a conclusion paragraph. "I'll be damned if I don't get this full ride scholarship..that's eighty thousand dollars right there!"  
  
(A/N: Full Ride Scholarship: It includes everything, I mean EVERYTHING: tuition, room and board, food, fees books.I mean EVERYTING. Wish I got one of those *sighs* oh well u_u)  
  
Pan was an overachiever. She discovered this Son trait about herself when she saw herself wanting to be the best at ballet.back when she didn't like it.  
  
"PRAISE DENDE!" Pan Yelled as she placed a period after the last sentence of her essay. "Finally, I'm done with essays" she sighed "at least with the scholarship essays."  
  
She got ready to go to bed and was happy that tomorrow was Friday again..and even happier that she only had four more months to graduate.  
  
Bra noticed that Pan was sleeping.and drooling. She would have laughed had it not been for the sleep that was taking over her. She turned her eyes to the screen in front of her and watched more of that boring WW2 movie.  
  
Pan was having the sweetest dream about Trunks. *FART* Embarrassed and a deep shade of red, she literally jumped of her chair and looked around. Seemed everyone was either watching the movie or trying not to fall asleep. Nobody noticed the little noise that came out of her butt. Bra pulled her down to her seat.  
  
"Did you hear that?" Asked Pan nervously. "Ew, it was you?" said the blue haired beauty waiving the smell away. Pan gave her a guilty look which turned into a confused look when Bra pointed to her chin. Pan reached up and noticed her chin was wet. *just soot me!* she thought as she cleaned her drool. Bra couldn't stop giggling and Pan was starting to look at the funny side of this episode. Suddenly their faces went flat when they felt a hand on their shoulders. As if on cue, the bell rang. They stood up and sprinted out of the room.  
  
.........  
  
Pan opened the door to her house and saw her parents getting ready to leave. "Where are you going?" She spat. "Dear" started Videl, "Goten and Trunks got back this morning.we've been waiting for you." Pan stood there in disbelief; she thought the day when she got to see Trunks again would never arrive. "Pan, hello?!? Let's Go!" Gohan's voice brought her back to Earth.  
  
A few minutes later they touched down at Capsule Corp. She couldn't wait to see Trunks. She ran into the building and through the halls. She wasn't really thinking..she bumped onto something.wait, someone.  
  
"Gomen nasai" she managed to say.  
  
"Hey Pan!!!" he said with a smirk.  
  
Well??? What did you guys think??? Should I go on? Or should I quit and never try this again??  
  
BTW, that little incident with the fart is not fiction.it's quite funny, but back then it was embarrassing. 0_o  
  
UUYY! When I was typing this I went to save it but pushed the NO button instead of CANCEL, like I meant to, therefore deleting the whole thing except the first couple of paragraphs. I had to retype the whole thing..I'm such an airhead some times. *_*.I repeat SOMETIMES!  
  
Hopefully I can update soon! See Ya! ^_^  
  
Chica de las estrellas 


	2. Una Estrella Cae Perdiendo El Fulgor

YAY!!!!!!!! I'm an American citizen now!!!!! ^_^ Sorry I took long to update. But I figured that once a week is not too bad. I'll take any feedback ^_^. UUYY!!! Well, here is chapter two. Right you are kittenAngel1403, the translation to last chapter's title is: "A penny for your thoughts." Hope you guys like this chapter! I think it's ok, but anyway, I don't own DBZ.or the letter that is in this chapter (I'll explain in the end). So there you go:  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ch. 2: Una Estrella Cae Perdiendo El Fulgor  
  
"Gomen nasai!" She said as she stood up and fixed herself up. Her eyes brightened when she realized who she ran into.  
  
The smirking demi-saiyan opened his arms up for a hug "Pan-chan!"  
  
Pan frowned at the 'Pan-chan' but ran to meet his hug "Uncle Goten!!!"  
  
"I missed you!!" "Me too!" She said happily after they broke the hug. "I'm sorry to spoil the moment, but I have to take a leak! Everyone is at Bulma's Lab" "OOHH, Ok uncle. I'll see you there!"  
  
As Pan entered Bulma's lab she came upon a small crowd gathering around her prince with Vegeta and Piccolo as an exception. She searched for the center of the crowd...... She was drooling to say the least, she marveled at his form that looked as best as ever. His eyes looked on with the same amount of confidence he always had...*maybe too much* she thought. He let his hair grow a little past his shoulder, and was held back with a small band, except for a few strands that softly caressed his cheeks as he turned from side to side when he tried to greet everyone. At last he noticed Pan looking at him. She realized she had been staring too long. Composing herself, she gave him a soft smile as he approached and gave her a quick hug "Good to see you Pan-Chan!" She didn't mind 'Pan-chan', not coming from him.  
  
"I've got someone to introduce you to," Trunks broke the silence. "Oh" Pan sounded defeated. She expected that he had brought a woman from space. She knew he couldn't survive for long with only his hand as his sexual partner. And it was sure as hell he was going to turn gay. Looking up defeated she met a pair of chocolate eyes that looked a lot more masculine than Trunks would go for.  
  
"This is Kalid" said Trunks, "Kalid, this is Pan."  
  
Kalid looked at Pan with awe. He loved how her hair and bangs framed her face in contrast of black with porcelain. She was wearing a somewhat smug shirt with weird designs on it, but it looked fine with the flared jeans and black shoes she was wearing. What captivated him the most was the look of innocence that made her beautiful....almost virginal. "Pan's Gohan's daughter" Trunks spat and glared at Kalid, "And Pan, he's a saiyan also."  
  
Trunks' attempt to scare Kalid out of looking at Pan the way he was failed when Kalid gave him a smug smirk. Trunks glared back at him, and was interrupted by his sisters annoying, but pretty friend.  
  
"Nice to meet you" Pan stuck her hand out trying to stop whatever tension was going between Trunks and Kalid. "Same here," she was surprised to feel his hand shaking hers; she thought he was going to be as rude as Vegeta.  
  
Trunks dragged Kalid to introduce him to more people from the gang. Pan also wandered off looking for someone to have a civilized conversation with. After not finding the blond human who was also her friend, she tried to find Bra. "Why so lonely Bra?"  
  
"MMM, no reason" Bra smiled. "So what do you think of our new saiyan friend?"  
  
"I don't know, I just met him."  
  
"Well, I think he's cute! But I like Goten better anyway....of course he's my boyfriend!" Bra chirped.  
  
"Bra, you're hopeless, I think you'd like anyone who had a dick!" Pan stammered  
  
"Ewww!! You don't see me liking my brother or my father.......Ewww! Why did you make me think about that?!?"  
  
"Hahahahaha! I didn't make you think about anything, you thought it yourself!" Pan hollered. "Oh, I forgot to ask you before, how come Marron isn't here?"  
  
"I don't know.....I think she had an interview at a radio station or something. You know how it is when you're a famous singer, they never have time for friends anymore." Bra said a little sad.  
  
"Well, now that your brother and Goten are back we should welcome them by taking them out. You know, Marron, you and me." Pan tried not to look too suspicious. "You want to go on a date with Trunks don't you?!?" ......Pan was as red as a tomato and quickly nodded. "Well," continued Bra "I think you should tell him how you feel before anything else, I mean, the last thing you'd want is to feel like an ass with everyone watching you."  
  
"You're right Bra, I thought about it, and your idea about the letter wasn't that bad, is there such a thing as a brunette moment, for you?"  
  
(A/N: Blonde moment.....Brunette moment....Get it? Oh well...There goes my career as a comedian -_- )  
  
Bra didn't want to draw attention to herself. Pan just smiled at her as Bra silently killed her with her eyes.  
  
*That Kalid guy won't take his eyes off Pan.....for what I know he's as bad as Vegeta, or worse, as bad as Trunks!* Gohan thought while he was walking towards Kalid to take his eyes of his baby...and make up some lame excuse for starting a conversation with him.  
  
................................  
  
"Aaaahhh! We're finally home." Said Gohan with a yawn. "I'm glad the boys are back," Videl mentioned while hugging her husband. Gohan hmphed "Yeah, but I don't know about that Kalid guy flirting with Pan!"  
  
"What about Kalid and me?" Pan yelled after she shut the door. "Uh...I said I don't know about Kalid fighting with you, I mean...he looks awfully strong!" Gohan stammered.  
  
"O....K....Whatever Dad...maybe you need to sleep....I know I do!...See you guys tomorrow!" She pretended to yawn and went to her room.....she had better ideas about what to do with her time....like write a letter.  
  
Dear Trunks, She started.  
  
The reason I write you this letter is that I want to tell you how I feel for you. I'm sorry that I'm not telling you in person, but when I write something, I can express myself better. I'm also afraid of your reaction if I tell you what I'm going to tell you.  
  
I don't know why every time I'm by myself you're always in my mind. Since the first time I met you, I felt something for you, and that was a long time ago. Trunks, I love you so much, maybe even you don't know how much. When you left for space I missed you a whole lot, and I thought that you were going to forget about all of us.....about me. When I heard that you guys came back, I was so happy! Maybe I still don't see you very often, but at least you're not in space.  
  
While you were in space, I tried to forget about you. I thought it would be easier to forget you if I didn't see you. And I thought I made it and didn't feel more than a crush for you, but when I saw you at your house the day you came back all the feelings I had for you came back stronger.......I love you Trunks, in reality, I never stopped loving you, and I'll never stop loving you no matter what happens.  
  
Truly Yours, Pan  
  
Pan re-read her letter before spraying a little bit of perfume and sealing it in an envelope. *You'll get me what I want* She thought as she kissed the envelope.  
  
......................................................  
  
"I want you to meet someone very special to me" Trunks said as him and Kalid got off the car. "Who is this?" asked Kalid. "My girl Marron, we've just dated, but I think we both want something more serious." "Cool" finally replied Kalid.  
  
A short, and nose-less man opened the door.......Kalid was beyond dumbfounded. This was the most beautiful sight he's ever been in front of......her blonde curled tresses fell softly about her face, here eyes resembled the endless cloud-less sky, her fair skin had an every so soft blush, and to top it off her voice was angelical. He couldn't help it but to stare.  
  
"....Softly softly  
now softly  
softly lie sleeping...." Marron finished singing as she stroked her piano for the last keys of the song.  
  
Marron noticed who came in through the door and stood to greet them. *Damn! Great body......Perfect*  
  
"So who is this young man here?" Marron asked. She then gave her blue eyed guy a hug and a kiss between his cheek and his lips.  
  
"This is Kalid, he is a saiyan we found in space." Said Trunks matter-of- factly.  
  
"Oh, so he's the one?" Started the singing beauty. "Goten told me about him......Hi, I'm Marron!" She stuck her hand out. "I'm Kalid." He shook her hand before Trunks could say anything. Trunks finally spoke...."I wanted to invite you to the movies; Bra is waiting in the car if you were wondering."  
  
Marron frowned, "Only Bra, why didn't you bring Pan? Poor thing feels left out as it is." She chuckled and walked behind Kalid and Trunks.  
  
..................................................  
  
*Finally I get a chance to give the letter to him* She saw CC in the distance. It had been over two weeks since the day Trunks came back.  
  
She went to Trunks' room first as she felt his ki in the TV room. She didn't want to get any distractions from her quick mission of leaving the letter in Trunks' room. No offence to her best friend, but she was afraid she would want to read it and laugh at her; besides, Bra was in no rush to know what Trunks' reaction was.  
  
"Now why couldn't you come before?" Bra said while watching TV with Pan in her room.  
  
"I've had a lot of stuff going on...with ordering cap and gown for graduation, and college, and all that shit." Pan answered.  
  
"Oh, that's right, I forgot, you always have to be the best at everything." Bra said sticking her tongue out.  
  
"Yes" Pan spat, "that's right I will be the best at whatever I do!.......including ballet. And I have your mom to thank for that." she chuckled.  
  
"And why is that?"  
  
"It was your mom who got it into my parent's head to have me learn something artful. To tell you the truth, I would rather learn to play an instrument than dancing ballet, but it's all good." Said Pan  
  
"It's all good?!? It's not that fun either to learn to play an instrument just to please your parents.......the only good thing that came out of it is that I found my knack for music.....and that I watched Trunks learn to play the violin!!!....Now, that was funny." Bra laughed louder.  
  
Pan thought Trunks should have read her letter by now. She felt him go to his room and back down.....Once again it seemed that Bra read her thoughts.  
  
"You want to go watch TV downstairs?....the TV is bigger." "OK." Pan tried to sound uninterested, but Bra knew better.  
  
They heard snickers turned in to laughter. Pan and Bra went through the door and the laughs became louder.  
  
"Ok Ok, listen: 'Since the first time I met you, I felt something for you' I'snt that funny?????" Her loved ones' laughter was throbbing in her head. She was frozen at Marron's mercy while her letter was being read out loud "'I'll never stop loving you no matter what happens' HAHAHAHAHA! What are you going to tell her Trunks? Sorry honey, I've got a girl already?" Everyone was laughing at her, she couldn't take it. She finally made her legs move and left the house crying.  
  
Hours later Gohan and Videl were interrupted from their lovemaking when they heard the door open. Gohan felt her daughter's ki flare up and come back down several times. He looked on to Videl with worried eyes. She nodded and he got off her to go tend to their daughter.  
  
He saw Pan still standing by the door with her arms crossed protectively, her eyes were red and puffy and a single tear ran down her cheek. "Oh Honey." Gohan approached his daughter and hugged her. Pan buried her head in the crook of his neck and felt a dull pain in her chest. "It's Ok; just cry Pan." This triggered it. Seconds later she found herself sobbing uncontrollably, she couldn't even speak......she didn't want to speak.  
  
Videl entered the room a few minutes later.....Pan wasn't crying anymore, but her father was still holding her protectively. Gohan was going nuts in his wait to know what was wrong with his daughter "Trunks and Marron are together." Gohan was startled to hear his daughter open up to him. "I wrote him a letter telling him how I felt and they laughed at me.....all of them." She whined as she started crying again. Her mom stood beside them and helped comforting Pan by rubbing her back. "That bastard!" Gohan growled.  
  
"Dad!" Pan backed away. "Please don't do anything to Trunks!" Gohan was appalled. "It's not his fault, he never led me on or even flirted with me, this was all just in my head!" Pan pleaded. "Please don't blame him.....All I have to do is forget about him......and Hey! Since I'm going to the US, I'll be able to do it......right?" Pan trailed off and Videl walked to her daughter and hugged her "Don't stand up for Trunks......we're not blaming anyone.....we just worry about you." Videl said with a loving smile to her daughter. Videl elbowed Gohan in the chest. "Fine, I won't do anything either." he spat "Just don't let him hurt you again.....don't let anyone hurt you!"  
  
"Thank you for understanding!!!!" She said lounging for a hug to her dad.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hello.Again!!!! Well, I don't have much to say, except that I was watching "Whose line is it anyway," and Richard Simmons (gay-acting aerobics guy) was in it and it was really funny, so I guess I'm in a weird mood. And because I was watching it, I was writing very slowly tonight. And about the letter, I didn't write it. My cousin wrote it for this guy she liked and gave me to proofread it (she wrote it in Spanish and since she grew up here, she wasn't sure of the grammar and spelling), of course I put it in with her permission and I modified it a little for the story's sake. So my new disclaimer: That letter doesn't belong to me! I'm tired now so I leave you, until next time! Please review!!! I guess you can flame me.But I hope you don't. I guess I'll stop rambling now because everyone is probably looking at me weird!  
  
Nos Vemos!  
  
Chica de las estrellas. 


	3. Fuí Paloma Por Querer Ser Gavilán

Hey Everyone!!!! First of all, I want to thank: KittenAngel1403, SaiyanGoddessBX, and 'me' for their lovely reviews. Second, I want to apologize for not updating in a long time. I've spent my free time playing FF VIII and haven't found enough inspiration to write at all, plus I went to Cancun..it was OK, I've been there a lot so it wasn't really exciting. Third, some mistakes in the last chapters were pointed out to me (thanks: 'me') and some I found while proofreading them (for the thousand time), so you can check those out if you want. I didn't change anything major, just spelling and some awkward sentences, so I guess you'll survive if you don't read them again ^_^. One last thing: the translation for last chapter's title is 'A Star Falls Loosing Its Glow.'  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any DBZ characters/manga/show. But I DO own Kalid (I'm still working on what he looks like ^_^.) Now on with the story, ENJOY!  
  
...........^............^.............  
  
Ch. 3: Fui Paloma Por Querer Ser Gavilán  
  
~~~ March ~~~  
  
"Gosh Pan, are you mad at me?" Bra whined through the phone. "You haven't come to my house in over a month..And I'm very sad right now."  
  
"What's wrong? What happened?"  
  
"It's about Goten.um.Pan, can you come over?" Bra pleaded.  
  
"OK" Pan replied, "But leave your window open so I don't have to bug anyone."  
  
"K"  
  
Kalid felt a familiar ki approaching the house, but couldn't tell who it was. He felt the ki enter Bra's room and he set out to find out who it was.  
  
As Kalid approached Bra's room he heard a soft sob and instead decided to listen.  
  
".It's ok, calm down."  
  
Bra stopped sobbing enough to be able to talk.  
  
"Now.what happened?"  
  
"I saw *sob* I saw Goten kissing some girl." Bra whimpered.  
  
"Oh, Bra, maybe SHE kissed him and he just froze.you know how Goten gets when he's nervous." Protested Pan.  
  
"I don't know.and what's worse.I talked to him today, and he didn't even try to come clean!"  
  
"Maybe I can talk to him and find out what really happened and why he hasn't told you." Pan said trying to console Bra.  
  
"Really? Would you do that?...Please?" Asked Bra.  
  
"Yes I'll do it next time I see him."  
  
Bra couldn't thank Pan enough, she now realized she loved Goten, but was afraid to admit it for fear her feelings wouldn't be returned. After this, Pan also saw Bra's feelings.  
  
After the waterworks were over, Pan felt the need to use the bathroom and excused herself. I guess you know who she bumped into.  
  
".Were you eavesdropping on us?" Pan whispered with a look of you-best-not- be-doing-that plastered on her face.  
  
".uh.yeah.I mean.NO! ...well.I heard someone crying.so I thought something was wrong.and then.um." he said scratching his head and mentally preparing himself for the thrashing he was going to get. Looking up he saw something he didn't expect.was that a smile?  
  
Pan had never seen Kalid like this.it reminded her of her grandpa trying to explain himself to Chichi. Pan was trying not to smile, but couldn't help herself when remembering such a happy character.  
  
"Well don't do it again!" with that she walked off.  
  
Before she could reach the bathroom door, Kalid stepped in front of Pan leaning on the wall and flashing a million dollar smile.  
  
"Where are you heading cutie?"  
  
"I hope that wasn't a serious attempt at hitting on me." Pan chuckled. She walked around him and into the bathroom, in the meantime giving him a sly smirk.  
  
Surprisingly, when Pan walked out of the bathroom he was still standing there. "There are a lot of bathrooms in the house you know." She said a little annoyed.  
  
"I wasn't waiting to use the bathroom." Kalid said seductively.  
  
Pan gave him a confused look "What are you playing Kalid? If you want a favor, you should just ask for it."  
  
"Yeah, I want a favor."  
  
Pan stepped closer feeling his breath on her forehead. "Maybe we can arrange something."  
  
"Movies?"  
  
"Eight o'clock tomorrow?"  
  
"K"  
  
It was done. Pan kinda wanted to have something with the chocolate eyed saiyan. She didn't know what it was about him that she wanted.maybe she just wanted to make Trunks jealous.or try to. *yeah, that should teach Trunks* Pan smiled walking back to Bra's room.  
  
Kalid followed the hallway and entered his room only to find a blond haired goddess waiting for him with her arms crossed.  
  
"So?"  
  
"Tomorrow night."  
  
"You think you'll get it?"  
  
"Sure, why not? She seems easy enough."  
  
"Personally, I don't think she is easy at all, but I might be wrong." She hugged Kalid. Her lips inched their way on to Kalid's but as soon as he perked his lips she turned away saying "Remember, if you want some from me, you'll have to screw her first." After stating her promise turned into threat she winked and left the room.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"What's with you and that little smile of yours.don't you see that I'm in pain?" Bra half joked when Pan entered the room clearly happy about something. "Ok, spill it. I know you were talking to Kalid out there, what happened?"  
  
"I'm going out with him tomorrow night." Pan tried not to sound so happy.  
  
"AAWWW! There goes my chance with him!"  
  
Pan smiled and hugged her best friend knowing Bra was just messing with her head.  
  
"Now seriously Pan, please talk to Goten, this is killing me."  
  
"Ok" was Pan's only reply before she took off.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kalid didn't know why he agreed to side with Marron on this ruin-Pan thing. He didn't have anything against Pan; in fact he really liked her.or something like that. He was familiar with the games guys and girls played with each other. Still, he couldn't really explain what he had for Pan. Was it infatuation, or was it just lust for her innocent and young look?  
  
Pan was beautiful, strong willed, had a charming personality, a killer body, and was full of life. However all of these attributes were shunned down by Marron, now there was a woman, yes a woman, not a silly teenager looking for romance.who needed romance anyway? Your hart is bound to be broken sooner or later. Kalid saw this as a lesson he experienced back home *Guess it's not my home anymore.*  
  
But back to the subject, Marron was really something.those eyes.just like looking into the endless sky. Then again Pan's eyes were mesmerizing in their own way. Pan's onyx eyes were so determined to know everything.they pierced into your own eyes.into your soul. Why did he bother thinking about what he liked about Pan and Marron? He was going to have them both anyway. Marron was meant to be his soul mate and Pan his trophy..right?  
  
*What are Marron's intentions anyway, why does she want to do this to Pan, sex is not a big deal anyway, right?* Maybe Marron's intentions are not that Pan had sex, maybe there is something deeper to that.Yes, Pan's father would be furious that Pan slept with some random guy. And she might be looked down on by her loved ones, but how does this benefit Marron? ... Right! That look Trunks had when Kalid was staring at Pan. How he changes the subject whenever Kalid mentions something about Pan.is Trunks the reason? .  
  
)()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(  
  
*.Trunks.I wonder if Kalid really likes me.Bra told me about the way he looked at Marron, well, Marron is beautiful and talented, no wonder Trunks chose her over me. But I'm pretty too right? Besides looks aren't everything, and I'm nice.so is Marron, she is really nice to everyone. Kami, why won't Trunks give me the time of day, I mean I'm not that bad am I? Either way, what's done is done, and Trunks gave me the 'negative.' Now I'm getting a chance with someone new.but I don't even like him. Wait, I don't even know him, and I'm making assumptions. I shouldn't make the same mistake Trunks did, I should get to know Kalid, maybe deep down he is a really sweet guy. But Kami, I WANT Trunks. I LOVE Trunks.maybe I really can make him jealous if I go out with Kalid. And I'll give Kalid a chance to prove himself to me.I'll be killing two birds with one shot. Whoa! I'm getting waaaay ahead of myself here. Maybe Kalid doesn't even like me.maybe he just wants to get laid.maybe Trunks will never be jealous of a guy touching me. UGHH! What I should worry about right now is sleep.sweet.sweet.sleep..*  
  
...........^............^.............  
  
Sorry this chapter was short.and that it took sooo long to get my lazy ass to post it. I hope you guys liked it; I thought it was kind of boring, but you'll be the judge of that. ^_^  
  
Please review, I'd like to know what y'all think of it. Whew! I moved into my own apartment and I had to organize my stuff, so I'm kinda tired. So, hopefully I'll post a new chapter soon. My mom's right, I'm getting too lazy. But not to worry, once classes start again I'll write instead of doing homework! ^_^ (do you notice that I say 'so' a lot?)  
  
Love Ya!  
  
Chica de las estrellas 


	4. Sin Dolor No Te Haces Feliz

I'm so very sorry again for not updating sooner. Classes started and homework is driving me INSANE!!! French homework is the worst because I get so much of it. But anyway, as promised, I'm writing instead of doing homework, so tonight promises to be looooong. I haven't specified ages (except for Pan), well, here they are:  
  
Pan 18 Bra 18 Marron 21 Trunks 23 Kalid 22 Goten 22  
  
I also want to thank 'sic-maggot-freak,' and 'ssj4 Yuffie' for their reviews. Lastly, last chapter's title is: 'I was a pigeon for wanting to be a hawk,' basically meaning that the player got played.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything Dragonball.  
  
Enjoy!  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Chapter 4: Sin Dolor No Te Haces Feliz.  
  
"Whoa!....That was a close one!" Pan said as she dodged a punch that was too close for comfort.  
  
"C'mon! Fight me!"  
  
"Ahh! Don't you think you're being a little rougher today?!?" Pan whimpered as she tried to defend herself from the never-ending string of punches and kicks being thrown at her.  
  
"Not at all! You're the one who's distracted."  
  
"UGHH!" Pan saw her punch completely miss her target. She powered down and softly landed on the ground. "You're right.I couldn't even touch you!" She stared at her hand intently, silently begging it to move faster.  
  
"Wanna talk about it?"  
  
"Sure"  
  
They flew to the river Gohan and Goku used to fish at. The waterfall by the river suddenly became very interesting to Pan; she couldn't stop staring at it.  
  
"What's up kiddo?" Gohan finally spoke.  
  
"Kalid asked me out on a date. I don't know if I want to go.because of the Trunks thing. A part of me doesn't want to because I don't like him a lot. But a part of me wants to because I want to get to know him better and I want to see if there is a chance for something," *and to make Trunks jealous.*  
  
Gohan was turning all shades of red out of anger and frustration but thought it better to let his daughter speak. He gave a big sigh form the breath he was holding in and put his hand on his daughter's shoulder.  
  
"Do you really want to know what I think?" Gohan warned her.  
  
"Sure." Pan said a little unsure.  
  
"I think you should focus in school for now." Gohan tried to speak quietly.  
  
Pan flashed him an annoyed look. "Dad, I've focused on school for the past 15 years."  
  
"Fine." He chuckled. "Here is what I really think.I don't know if I like him enough to go out with you an-"  
  
"Dad," she interrupted, "In your eyes, nobody is going to be good enough for me!"  
  
"Let me finish.But, you are old enough to know what kind of boys you like.even if I don't like them. All I can do is hope for the best and tell you to be VERY careful.and that no guy deserves your tears.Except." Gohan rolled his eyes suspiciously, ".maybe.me." He finished hugging Pan and kissing her on the forehead.  
  
Pan giggled at her dad's comment. She would definitely miss her family when she leaves her home.  
  
Like any other day, the Son-Satan family ate and talked about their day. Pan told her parents that she decided to go out with Kalid after all and how she was looking forward to it. Then, they proceeded to talk about the weather and such.  
  
(A/N: Does anybody talk about the weather with their family?...I didn't think so. But hey, it's my story and if I want to, they'll talk about how post-its changed the world. ^_^)  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Kalid slapped some after-shave lotion on his cheeks and looked himself over. He then made sure he had enough money in his wallet before taking off.  
  
Meanwhile a wondering Trunks glanced out the window and saw Kalid flying towards *.Pan's house?* He felt a pair of arms snake around his waist and caress his stomach tenderly; then a slim finger poked him. He turned around to find himself in the arms of his *beloved.wait, 'beloved'?*  
  
Pan nervously ran her hands through her hair cursing at it for getting static whenever she brushed it. The doorbell rang. She played some more with her curls carefully examining herself in the mirror. She finished getting ready by spraying a little perfume over her wrists and hair.  
  
Gohan was questioning Kalid.obviously trying to make him nervous, but to no avail, he was as smug as he could get.  
  
Both of the young saiyans' heads turned when Pan stepped in to the room. In front of Gohan stood a young lady with uncanny resemblance to that of his wife back when they were saving the world from criminals. And Kalid.man, Kalid, he was for lack of a better word.speechless. He knew Pan was good looking, but he'd never seen her when se actually tried to look pretty.  
  
Satisfied by the look she was being given, Pan judged that she chose the right outfit. She was wearing a black double V-neck sleeveless top that showed quite a bit of cleavage, a dark green cargo skirt that hung just below her knee, and a pair of black low-heeled clogs. Both Gohan and Kalid seemed to notice the amount of skin exposed because Kalid smirked and Gohan glared at her.  
  
Noticing this Pan gave her dad a sweet daddy's-little-girl smile, grabbed Kalid's hand, mumbled a good-bye and sprinted out the door; all of this before Gohan could say a word.  
  
The rest of the night turned out quite nicely, in fact one would say there was some chemistry, as their conversations were neither dull nor short. Pan thought Kalid was in fact a really nice guy and that if nothing romantic happened he would be a great friend to have.  
  
Kalid however, seemed more infatuated with Pan by the minute. He could actually have a funny and at the same time interesting conversation, something he never accomplished with someone the opposite sex before. *There's got to be a catch,* he thought, and in fact there was a bummer. At the end of the night he was expecting at least a make-out session. Instead he only got a 'good night' and a kiss on the cheek. *This is going to be harder than I thought*  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Some weeks passed and Kalid and Pan grew closer.as friends. Pan wouldn't have any other way, at least until she was sure of what was going on in her head regarding Kalid and Trunks.  
  
Kalid also grew closer to Pan, something he couldn't explain to himself. A month ago he was sure he wanted to be serious with Marron, but now he wasn't so sure. But he couldn't allow himself to get his heart broken again.  
  
~Flashback~  
  
"Oh my God!!! I love this place so much!" She squealed in happiness.  
  
"Isn't it great? Look! A balcony, the kitchen is huge, the bathroom looks clean. Not Bad! Not bad at all." Replied a very excited Kalid.  
  
"I'm so happy we're finally moving in together.it took me forever to convince my parents that it was the right thing to do.By the way, thank you for talking to them. I think it helped. I love you this much!" She stretched her arms out calling Kalid for a hug.  
  
"I love you too! I've wanted to live with you for a while now."  
  
The two lovers continued exploring the apartment they were going to move in together.  
  
*I wonder what's going on, she's acting strange lately, maybe it's not meant to be. But how could it not? We're perfect for each other, and I love her so much, I would give my life for her.* Kalid thought this as he was driving, each minute getting closer to the apartment they've lived in for the past year. The gut-twisting feeling in his stomach was getting slightly stronger. His gut never betrayed him; something was going to happen, something big.  
  
"What the?!?" Kalid whispered after hearing some weird noises coming from inside his apartment. Muffled moans followed and became louder, now with panting and screaming added that burned into his ears and into his heart.  
  
"No, it can't be.how could she?" He finally worked up the courage to open the door. The erotic noises suddenly broke into curses and frustrated yells.  
  
He couldn't believe what he was staring at. His girlfriend and some punk scrambled to cover themselves as there were no large pieces of clothing nearby seeing that they were in the living room. A dead-scared expression plastered on their faces.  
  
"Kalid! What are you doing here!?!" She tried to turn things on him.  
  
"What!?! This is MY house! I can come WHENEVER I want!"  
  
Neither of the cheaters dared to speak.  
  
"Care to explain what's going on?" Kalid said in a fake calm voice, crossing his arms over his chest. "Never mind! I get it. If you want him so much, stay with him." He left to the room to pack his stuff.  
  
"Wait.ugh.baby!" she didn't know what to do. Suddenly she grabbed her partner-in-crime's clothes, gave them to him and forcefully pushed him out the door. She quickly ran to the room.  
  
"Wait, Kalid, let me explain.I don't know what came over me.I love you, I've always loved you."  
  
"No, don't worry about it. Everything is fine. You can go back to being happy, and I'll get out of the way." He said with spite in his voice. In a flash he finished packing his clothes and left a very distraught woman in the apartment.  
  
~End of Flashback~  
  
*It took too long to finally forget her, and here I am falling for more women. I don't want my heart broken again.*  
  
Kalid was in his room thinking things over; yes he was going to screw Pan. She loved Trunks anyway, and so she wouldn't be really hurt right? He turned when he heard someone enter the door.*Marron.*  
  
"Hey sweetie." Marron's arms hugged Kalid's neck and she kissed him on the cheek. "So are we making progress?" she sweetly asked.  
  
"I'm almost there." Kalid turned his head to meet Marron's hungry mouth. She slowly walked around and sat on his lap placing her thighs on either side of him. Things got a little hotter as Kalid's hand came closer to her breast finally cupping it. Marron grabbed the impatient hand making Kalid pull away.  
  
He gave her a questioning look to which she just replied. "You don't get your price until you finish your homework." And with that she left the room.  
  
*Gosh, I have to screw Pan!*  
  
He quickly grabbed the phone and dialed for Pan's house.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Well, I'll end it here hope you enjoyed it. I promise Marron won't be a bitch forever, neither will Trunks. And now I want to ask you for a huge favor. How about pressing that review button below this and writing a review for me? I appreciate it!  
  
Later! ^_^  
  
Chica de las estrellas  
  
P.S. I do say 'so' a lot. BTW, next chapter might be a lemon. ^_^ 


	5. Yo Me Fuí 'Pa' Tí Derecho Y Así Entraste...

WOW! Two chapters in two consecutive days, I'm proud of myself!  
  
Last Chapter's translation is: 'Without Pain You Don't Become Happy.'  
  
Sorry, no lemon on this one. It's just that there is stuff I want there to happen between Pan and another character before the plot progresses. So, without further babbling:  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ, or the song in this chapter (Estopa - Bossanova).  
  
Enjoy!  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Chapter 5: Yo Me Fuí 'Pa' Tí Derecho Y Así Entraste En Mi Memoria.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Pan! Listen, I want to talk to you, let me take you out."  
  
"O...K..." said Pan unsure of what was going on.  
  
"I'll be there in an hour." As suddenly as he called, he hung up the phone.  
  
Kalid led her to a breath-taking site. It was a lake at the outskirts of the city. As they landed he took her hand and both walked down a long deck where one could see all the city lights as well as the moon reflected on the surface. Pan noticed Kalid was acting a little sweeter towards her than usual. *He must want something. I wonder what it is.* As if reading her thoughts, Kalid looked at her getting ready to speak.  
  
At that very moment, Pan got lost in his chocolate eyes. She never noticed how handsome he really was. *Must be this beautiful place that made me notice.* She thought as she took in his beauty. The light seemed to clash gracefully with his tan skin. And the breeze softly caressed his wavy black hair. He let it grow a little more than an inch and it made a soft resemblance to the waves of a sea at night. He was almost a foot taller than Pan, but it didn't matter *we could still kiss.*  
  
His chocolate eyes triggered Pan's memory. It jogged back to moments she'd spent with Kalid. How he was always a gentleman to her. How he'd be ready to flirt when Trunks was present... *and even when Trunks wasn't there. Come to think of it, I flirted too.* She also remembered the butterflies she got in her stomach whenever she saw Kalid. The feeling was so strong tonight, it felt more like birds in her stomach. *Wait, flirting, butterflies...I know what this means.* Yes something in her body called out to Kalid.  
  
*Those eyes,* she thought *Why can't I stop staring at them? Why can't I stop thinking about those eyes lately?* Then something clicked inside of her mind. *I have feelings for him? But what kind of feelings?* This was no time to think about this. He was talking to her and she had no clue what he had just said. *I should probably pay attention now.* She laughed mentally at her realization and her brain came back to Earth.  
  
"...So yeah Pan, what I've been meaning to tell you is that I like you. A lot. And I want to try it out." He said carefully. "Of course, if you want to, that is."  
  
He looked at her waiting for an answer. Pan pretended to be confused; she wanted him to ask the right question.  
  
"So the point is," he continued, "Will you be my girlfriend?" As he asked the question he came closer to her and his hands softly circled her hands.  
  
She responded by intertwining her fingers with his. Then she stretched her neck, perked her head up and slowly closed her eyes.  
  
Time seemed to slow down before their lips found each other. Kalid softly nibbled on her lips and Pan just tasted the sweetness of having someone who cared about her like Kalid did. However he wasn't ready to admit it just yet.  
  
*Score!* Kalid pulled away to hug Pan and whisper to her ear: "I'll take that as a 'yes'." Pan only hugged him tighter.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
So what's going on with Bra and Goten? Oddly enough, they were able to work their differences with a cruel April Fool's joke that Bra played on Goten with the help of Pan and Kalid.  
  
~Flashback Bra's POV~  
  
It's very beautiful outside; it's a perfect day to pull this prank on Goten. It's time he tasted a bit of his own medicine.  
  
My, er, Pan's plan has to work; it's.what is that word?.perfect!  
  
Goten's here! That's just the way he rings the doorbell. Ok. Here we go. I go to the kitchen where Kalid is waiting for me. I rush into the kitchen before Goten reaches it; I know that's the first place he goes to. I start flirting with Kalid who is a really good actor, by the way. I draw little patterns on his chest as I talk sweetly to him about doing something later. In the meantime, Kalid acts nervous, again, he's really good. I hear a very low creaking sound. Goten's here.  
  
"What's going on?" I hear him say. I pretend not to hear him and I whisper something in Kalid's ear. I giggle mentally as I feel Goten's power increase. He thinks I'm being naughty! Now I laugh mentally. When I whispered to Kalid, I was only asking where Pan was. Kalid whispers back in my ear replying that he doesn't know. Again I pretend to be naughty and giggle, this time out loud to make sure Goten hears me.  
  
Whoa! Now I hear Goten growl. I look at Kalid and he looks pretty scared. I dare to turn around and see a blond, aqua-eyed Goten. Now I get nervous. He growls some more. I start walking towards him not sure this was a good idea after all.  
  
"Now how does it feel Goten?" Wait, is that Pan? Good Kami! Good timing!  
  
Before Goten could do anything drastic, Pan explains the 'joke' and why we did it. To my relief, he decides to come clean and explains what really happened.  
  
"O K. I forgive you, if you forgive me." I try to work out a deal.  
  
I'm very relieved to hear him say "Truce." We hug tenderly, while uncomfortable Pan and Kalid leave the room.  
  
~End of flashback~  
  
It was the beginning of May now, when the yearly Capsule Corp get-together was approaching. In other words it was party time! Bulma and Bra were more than happy to organize the party from the food to the decoration to the invitations; they put it all together and were damn proud of it. Bra was especially excited about dressing Pan and herself up. Pan was Bra's very own life-size-doll-who-was-actually-alive.  
  
The party was tonight and both Pan and Bra had already chosen their dresses. All they had to do now was actually get pretty for all the people that would be looking at them tonight. Bra made Pan promise that she was going to come early in the afternoon to get ready and perform emergency make-over stunts if needed.  
  
Pan touched down at Capsule Corp with her bag hanging on her shoulder, with her other arm, holding her dress carefully. On the way to the door she bumped into Vegeta and Trunks.  
  
"Brat." Vegeta greeted.  
  
"Hey Vegeta, Trunks." Pan was definitely in a good mood today.  
  
"Hey Pan! How's it going?" Pan's happiness was contagious. *Why would you want to be mean to such a pretty girl anyway?* Trunks thought.  
  
The two demi-saiyans talked for a while catching up on their lives. Then Trunks decided to pop the question.  
  
"So any new guys?" He asked smugly, sure Pan was still hanging on him.  
  
"Actually yeah. And he's a great guy." *What are you doing Pan!?!* She scolded herself, *you like, no, LOVE this guy!*  
  
"Oh really?" *she FORGOT about ME!?!* "And who might he be?"  
  
Pan seemed to notice a twinge of jealousy in his voice. She stared suspiciously at him for a brief moment and replied: "Kalid." Before he had the chance to say anything she quickly said Bra was waiting for her and hurried to the house.  
  
As Pan was walking to Bra's room she couldn't help it but to smirk in a way only Vegeta did. *Trunks was jealous.* she thought, smiling even more.  
  
Pan wanted to tell Bra the Trunks incident but *she'll give me a speech about loyalty now that she learned her lesson with Goten, and now that Trunks is with Marron, and I'm with Kalid.* Thus, she decided against it. She thought it better to make Bra happy tonight and be her model for the latest make-up and hair trends.  
  
After several of hours of hair-dryers, curling irons, foundation, eye- shadow, lipstick, and gossip Bra and Pan stared each other down for any imperfections. After finding none, they looked in the mirror and finally sprayed some Mambo on their wrists and hair.  
  
(A/N: Mambo by Liz Claiborne is a perfume, my second favorite after Green Tea by Elizabeth Arden. ^_^)  
  
Bra had to go to the ball room to meet the guests who already started arriving. Since Pan had nothing to do at the moment, she decided to go surprise Kalid. She started for his room, and guess who she bumped into???  
  
"Pan!" Gaped Trunks in disbelief. *WOW. When did she start to look more.grown up? And why wasn't I notified about it?*  
  
"Trunks.hey! You look nice tonight.Bet Marron is going to like it." *Marron? Why am I talking about her?*  
  
"Oh, yeah, Marron! Well things aren't going good lately." *What am I saying? Things are going just fine with Marron!* "You look gorgeous." *gorgeous? Where did that come from?* "Say, maybe later you could give me a dance." *a dance? Well I am a pretty good dancer. She better say 'yes'.*  
  
"UH, I have to go.to the bathroom!" *Did he just make a hit at me? Great move Pan! He's finally interested in you and you blow him off.*  
  
Trunks stood in the hallway in utter disbelief. He was turned down by Pan !?! Pan of all people who supposedly was 'hopelessly in love' with him!!! *Ughh! Marron wouldn't have liked my move. OH! That's right! Have to pick her up!"  
  
Kalid heard a knock on the door, almost immediately the door opened. He looked like a deer in front of headlights. And for a moment he was sure Pan was the one. Pan saw his scrutinizing eyes; she smiled softly and tucked a curled strand behind her ear enticing Kalid's senses even more.  
  
Pan was wearing a dark blue spaghetti strapped dress. The straps crossed several times in the back. The upper part of the dress clung tightly to her curves and the lower part was loose and had a slit along her left side that reached her mid-thigh. Half of her hair was up in a pattern of small braids and rolls, which were all gathered at the back in a messy bun. Several curled strands fell to frame her face. To finish it all, she wore a thin necklace with a small diamond, a generous gift from her grandfather Hercule.  
  
"You look very good!" Pan approached Kalid and gave him a soft peck on the lips. Kalid finished slapping some perfume on his chest, put his blazer on and extended his arm. "Shall we go?"  
  
Pan saw her family gathered in a large table close to the buffet table. *They're the Son family all right!*  
  
She and Kalid decided to get something, or a lot of something's to eat! After the whole family was satisfied-which took all the food on the buffet table times two; they were joking around and having a great time. A tune familiar to Pan started to play. She realized it was her favorite ballad and remembered it was great mellow song to dance to.  
  
Again, Kalid seemed to read her mind. He stood up and politely asked her to dance seeing that Gohan was staring him down. *Kalid reads my mind a lot.* Pan thought to herself while they walked to the dance floor.  
  
Some time into the song, he looked sweetly at her. He then placed Pan's hand behind his neck and he placed his own hand on Pan's back thus holding her tighter.  
  
Pero si me dejas esta noche yo te doy  
  
But if you allow me tonight I'll give you  
  
Todos los besos que te debo  
  
All the kisses I owe you  
  
Ya se que siempre digo que empiezo a partir de hoy  
  
I know that I always say I'll start from today on  
  
Que luego nunca me atrevo  
  
And then I never dare to  
  
Pero si me dejas yo te canto una Bossanova  
  
But if you allow me, I'll sing you a Bossanova  
  
Y no te voy a dejar ni un minuto sola  
  
And I won't let you alone for one minute  
  
Si te dejas llevar como el mar lleva a las olas  
  
If you let yourself get carried like the sea carries the waves  
  
Hasta las rocas.  
  
Up to the rocks.  
  
Pan suddenly realized why she turned Trunks down earlier today. *I want to be with this man for the rest of my life.* All of a sudden a longing feeling for Kalid overwhelmed Pan.  
  
A similar feeling washed over Kalid. But because he wasn't quite ready to admit it he dismissed it as being.aroused: he did get a good view of her cleavage.  
  
After the song was over Pan walked outside with Kalid in hand. She tenderly looked at him, took hold of his face and kissed him..........Kalid finally pulled away and caressed Pan's cheek. Pan leaned into his hand and closed her eyes.  
  
"I love you." *Did I just say that!?!*  
  
*OH MY GOD! Did he just say what I think he did?* Pan snapped her eyes open and smiled. "I love you too." *Wait, I love him?...Yeah! I love him!*  
  
*I'm ready*  
  
*Me too*  
  
And with that they took off to Pan's house.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Well, I hope this chapter wasn't too boring. Now I definitely promise that next chapter WILL be a lemon. I only hope it turns out good. -_- *sigh* I better get to work on that if I want it to be good.  
  
See Y'all!  
  
Chica de las estrellas ^_^ 


	6. Sus Ojos Decían 'Para Siempre' Ese Día

Ok first things first:  
  
AquaPrincess1: ¡Me alagas! ¡Muchisimas gracias! I'll try to fill you in at the end of this chapter ^_^.  
  
Last chapter's translation is: 'I Went Straight To You And That's How You Entered My Memory.'  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or the song featured in this chapter: Julieta Venegas - Amores Perros (me van a matar) * "Bitchy loves (are going to kill me)." This is on the soundtrack of the movie with the same name: Amores Perros or Love's a Bitch. I don't own the movie either. Well, I own a copy of it THAT I BOUGHT AT THE STORE! Although it would be nice to own the rights to it. ^_^ *  
  
Ok, so this is a lemon so IF YOU DON'T LIKE LEMONS, DON'T READ THIS CHAPTER!. There is a break around the middle of the chapter, and that's where the lemon stops and the plot continues ^_^.  
  
Geez! I'm really praying that my story doesn't get deleted off ff.net. I don't know if some of you are familiar with this but ff.net is deleting.basically lemons.  
  
Why? I'm not really sure, I mean they're rated 'R' for a reason. Also, in every single lemon I've read, the author gives a warning about it. Even so, if ff.net still thinks lemons are too offensive, they should just open up a new rating: 'NC-17.' Right? They get money to give good service to BOTH WRITER AND READER. But even with a 'NC-17' rating people are still going to read them.  
  
So my point.when there is a warning about the content (which there is!!!), the READER is RESPONSIBLE for what THEY read, NEITHER the WRITER, NOR the SITE are responsible because they BOTH WARN the reader!!!  
  
Ok, now that I'm done venting, on with the story:  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Chapter 6: Sus Ojos Decían Para Siempre Ese Día.  
  
They entered Pan's room. Pan left the window open in case she decided she was going to do this with Kalid.  
  
Pan finally turned around to look at him and she started kissing him slowly. After a while, both Pan and Kalid were putting more force into the kiss. Kalid pulled away for a bit of air and looked at Pan.at her slightly swollen, redder lips.  
  
"Are you sure?" He finally whispered. He was asking more to himself. In fact he wasn't so sure anymore.  
  
"Yes. I love you. I want to be with you." Pan finally said, reassuring Kalid of his true feelings toward Pan.  
  
"I love you too." He said before starting another session of tongue-wars.  
  
Tú eres mi ala que siempre he buscado  
  
You are my wing that I've always looked for  
  
Hands were exploring. Lips were whispering. Eyes were longing. Hearts were loving. And minds were gone.  
  
His hands pulled apart the strings of the dress that were tied behind her dress. He then pulled the strings off her shoulders. Pan pulled down her dress letting it fall to the floor. Immediately she felt a pair of eyes all over her body and a little blush crept up her cheeks.  
  
*WOW!* Pan was only wearing black lace panties that only made her look sexier. Kalid gaped at the work of art that her body was. The moonlight reflected on her vanilla skin making it seem like porcelain. That is until he looked at her face. He always thought Pan looked, quite possibly her best, when she was blushing. Feeling her discomfort, he approached her, held her by the waist and smiled softly trying to ease her.  
  
Pan proceeded to unbutton and remove his dress shirt and cotton shirt underneath it. She looked up at him and once again got lost in his eyes.  
  
Me dijo un día y yo sonreí satisfecha  
  
He told me one day and I smiled fulfilled  
  
They started kissing again, this time rougher. Kalid let his hands roam around Pan's body, and finally dared to touch her breast. He softly caressed the sensitive area squeezing a little before he graced his thumb over the hardened piece of pink flesh.  
  
Pan gave out a barely audible moan as she experienced for the first time what his hands were capable of.  
  
In response she unbuttoned Kalid's pants and pulled them down leaving him in his boxers. Suddenly she felt something hard on her thigh *oh my.*  
  
Y confiada en que lo nuestro es la verdad  
  
And trustful that what we have is the truth  
  
Little by little they approached the bed. Pan wasn't sure what to do. She broke the kiss to lie down on the bed. Meanwhile, Kalid removed his boxers and followed Pan, crawling on top of her.  
  
Another blush crept up to her cheeks when she saw his member. This time neither her lips nor her mind could mutter a word.  
  
He proceeded to kiss her lips passionately. His kisses trailed from her neck stopping at her breasts, allowing himself to taste a bit of glory, at the same time giving her a little bliss. Pan moaned louder this time, eyes tightly shut, feeling a smirk on her breast. She dared to touch the one who was giving her such pleasure and caressed his arms before burying her hands in his hair.  
  
She snapped her eyes open when she felt a breeze of cool air on both her breast. She looked up and found a very sexy smile. She smiled back. Kalid slowly pulled her underwear down at the same time feeling the softness of her skin. He crawled back on top.  
  
Y confiada en que lo nuestro es la verdad  
  
And trustful that what we have is the truth  
  
Kalid couldn't believe that this young and innocent creature could look so sexy. Her black hair formed a messy cascade on the pillow while there was a nice contrast of white and the red of her cheeks and lips.  
  
Again Kalid stopped for a brief moment to look at her. He was going to make love to this woman. Yes make love. Maybe this was meant to be. It felt so right.  
  
Pan wasn't uncomfortable anymore. She was really going to experience love, the love she deserved. She caressed his neck and face and brought his face down for one last kiss before her life would change forever.  
  
He deepened the kiss as his hand took a hold of her knee and brought it up to his waist. He repeated the same with the other knee. At last he positioned himself at her entrance.  
  
He pulled away and touched her forehead with his looking her in the eyes, asking one more time with his own. "Just do it." She said a little annoyed as she shut her eyes waiting for the pain.  
  
He gave one quick thrust. A small tear came out each of her eyes as she winced in pain. He pushed and pulled his member some more waiting for her to get accustomed to the pain and to him. The sharp pain was slowly turning into a dull-stretchy feeling when Pan decided to open her eyes. She found a pair of these staring lovingly at her.  
  
As the thrusts became more frequent, he brushed Pan's lips with his own, starting a game of teasing and tasting. Still Pan didn't look thrilled. "Are you ok?" he whispered. Pan caressed his face and nodded before kissing him.  
  
That kiss, the friction of their bodies, his member pumping into her, it all started to make sense mentally and physically and she allowed herself to fully enjoy this. The thrusting became faster, stronger and deeper. Small waves of pleasure traveled her body from her womanhood. She couldn't fight the desire to moan, and she did. She found herself listening to a harmony of her moans and his grunts and hard breaths. The pleasure was becoming greater.  
  
She started sweating. The thrusts now faster. She started shivering. Kalid was trying really hard to control himself. He wanted to give her pleasure. And he did. Then it hit her. She let out a yell as she arched her back feeling every single muscle in her body contract. The spasms of her inner walls sent him over the edge as he also came, shouting out in pleasure.  
  
Sus ojos decían 'para siempre' ese día  
  
His eyes said 'for ever' that day  
  
After all the commotion they stopped to look at each other. She stopped him from rolling off her. She wanted to feel him inside her. Kalid also found that this feeling brought comfort to him. He waited for both of them to catch their breath to roll off her.  
  
He looked again at her sleepy eyes "I love you," and gave her a soft peck on the lips.  
  
"I love you too," she smiled softly. "You should probably go." Her smile fell. "You know, my dad."  
  
He smiled knowingly. He got dressed and left the room. She watched him off before drifting off to sleep.  
  
Hasta que un día ese día llego  
  
Until one day that day arrived  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Kalid entered the ball room and was surprised Videl was still here. Gohan had to be here too.somewhere. Out of the corner of his eye he saw the blond goddess leaning on the wall and walked towards her. She noticed his hair was messy.  
  
"I take it you did it?" Marron said. "Was she easy?" She saw Gohan go to the bathroom. *Gohan's should come out soon. This is going to be fun.*  
  
Suddenly Kalid remembered his deal with Marron. "Yeah." He also smirked. "I fucked Pan alright. And it was good too."  
  
Lo dicho lo va comiendo lento el sol  
  
What was said is slowly eaten by the sun  
  
"Well thank you very much Mr. Kalid." She smiled sweetly. She leaned into his ear "I'll see that you get paid soon." Marron whispered and she left to tend to her boyfriend.  
  
Kalid walked off to his room looking forward to a night of bliss and forgetting everything about Pan.  
  
Cerca del mar embarcan a eternidad  
  
Close to the sea they embark off to eternity  
  
Gohan was seeing red. He heard the whole conversation. He couldn't control his anger. But he couldn't jump to conclusions, he was going to wait.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
The Son-Satan family got up bright and early. They were to go to Capsule Corp. to have a breakfast of last night's leftovers.  
  
(A/N: we do that in our family after Christmas and stuff like that. ^_^)  
  
Pan couldn't wait to see Kalid. She smiled when she remembered last night.*and I'm not even sore!* She thought it would be ok for her to go up to his room, seeing that they had made love and all.  
  
Que nunca habrá nada que nos separe  
  
There will never be something that will separate us  
  
Siempre está a mi lado  
  
He is always by my side  
  
She couldn't believe her eyes when she opened the door. "What the fuck are you doing here!?!" She yelled at Marron.  
  
Both Kalid and Marron woke with a start. And every one downstairs, hearing the commotion, ran upstairs.  
  
"Oh! You didn't think he really loved you did you?...O my god! That's so sweet!" Marron finished sarcastically after collecting herself from the shock.  
  
Tears welled up in Pan's eyes. "C'mon Kalid! Look at me!" She yelled.  
  
Acaso será para siempre has olvidado  
  
Could it be you've forgotten for ever  
  
Dijiste un día, solo escucho yo  
  
You said one day, I only listen  
  
Everyone was outside the room now, even Trunks who pushed his way into the room.  
  
"What the hell is this Marron?" He was sure there was an explanation.  
  
Pan couldn't stop herself from sobbing now. "How could you! I loved you! You said you loved me!..."  
  
Lo dicho lo va comiendo lento el sol  
  
What was said is slowly eaten by the sun  
  
Cerca del mar embarcan a eternidad  
  
Close to the sea they embark off to eternity  
  
" .Gosh! And to think that I gave myself to you!" She sobbed some more.  
  
Por que tus amores perros me van a mata  
  
Because your bitchy love is going to kill me  
  
Sin haberme dado la felicidad  
  
Without having given me happiness  
  
Por que tus amores perros me van a matar  
  
Because your bitchy love is going to kill me  
  
Sin haberme dado siquiera  
  
Without having given me even  
  
Un poco de felicidad  
  
A bit of happiness  
  
"So it's true!!!" Gohan interrupted.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
OK! So this is it. I hope you guys liked it. As far as my venting at the beginning of the chapter goes, I wrote it after I finished this chapter, so you don't have to worry about my feelings taking over ^_^. And maybe you've noticed a resemblance of this fic with the movie 'Cruel Intentions' or 'Dangerous Liasons.' Well, it's because I wanted it that way.  
  
This chapter took really long to write because I'm picky about lemons. I was inspired in writing this lemon by the song: 'Untitled' by D'Angelo (great song). One thing I wanted from this lemon is for it to be longer than usual lemons; in fact, this one is half of this chappie. Second, it drives me nuts when in some lemons the girl has multiple orgasms and the guy only one. Would a guy really go through that much trouble? More to the point, I think it's sweeter when they both have orgasms together, no matter how many. Third, I didn't want to make it raunchy/wild, that's for later. I wanted this one to be sweet because it was Pan's first time. I think it turned out ok. Although I don't like my writing a lot, but nobody likes their own writing.well, at least I'm trying.  
  
Querida AquaPrincess1: I didn't even think about the bond thing at this point of the story, but now that you mention it, it does sound like they have a bond; at least a partial one (I'm talking like I'm an expert in bonds. LOL), because Pan can't 'read' his mind. As far as the pairing goes, I don't know -_-. I guess both you and I are going to find out as I write more chapters ^_^. Gracias por escribirme.  
  
As for the rest of y'all dearest readers: AquaPrincess1 is a perfect example of what would be nice and polite of you to do: review this chapter. It will be greatly appreciated!  
  
Nos Vemos!  
  
Chica de las estrellas ( 


	7. Despídete, Ya No Estarás

First, I want to thank wawashkesh and aquaprincess for their reviews.  
  
Second, I want to apologize for not updating sooner.here is my excuse: OMG yesterday I finished FF VIII.and Squall and Rinoa kissed in the very end. It was a cute ending. But god, it took freakin' 120 hours to finish it. I am so sick of that game, but I couldn't live with myself if I didn't finish it. I'm starting FF IX soon ^_^.  
  
Third, last chapter's translation is: 'His Eyes Said 'Forever' That Day'  
  
Fourth, disclaimer: I don't own DBZ. Or the song featured in this chapter: Julieta Venegas - Voluntad. (Gee, can you tell that I like her?) It's only part of the song. It's not that I love Julieta Venegas (which I do); it's just that her lyrics match Pan's feelings.  
  
And fifth, enjoy the chapter!  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Ch. 7: Despídete, Ya No Estarás.  
  
"So it's true!!!" Gohan interrupted. "What the hell were you thinking Pan!?!"  
  
Suddenly Pan remembered all her family and friends were also in the room.  
  
Nunca en toda mi vida  
Never in all my life  
he podido decir que és  
have I been able to say what is  
esto que a veces amarra  
this that sometimes holds  
mi voluntad  
my will  
si he de llamar voluntad  
if I should call will  
a lo que hace decidirme  
to what makes me decide  
de pronto y arrepentirme luego  
suddenly and then regret  
si te veo pasar  
if I see you pass by  
  
"Having.intercourse.with him!!!" He said as he got closer to Pan. The rest of the gang was silent.that is until Gohan raised his hand.  
  
"Gohan.don't do this." said Videl quietly.  
  
"Are you doing this for Pan!?! She doesn't need my pity right now!" yelled Gohan.  
  
Pan was somewhat relieved and thankful to her mother. ".Not Here!" Said Videl flatly. *mom too* Pan thought sadly.  
  
"Fine." Gohan grabbed Pan by the arm and set out for his house. Videl followed.  
  
Quiero hacer esto o aquello  
I want to do this or that  
contarte mi ansiedad  
tell you my anxiety  
o el desencanto que has dejado  
or the disenchantment you've left  
en mi propiedad  
in my property  
dicen todo al paso del viento  
they say everything at the wind's path  
va tomando lugar  
is taking place  
aún el día no llega  
the day hasn't arrived  
en que puedo disfrutar  
when I can enjoy  
  
"What's going on?" Bulma asked after a long and uncomfortable silence.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
"Really!!! What the hell were you thinking!?!" Said Gohan as he pushed Pan away. "And in our HOME! Can't you follow rules!!! We gave you love, material things, and this is how you repay us!?!...I want you to leave this house." Gohan finished flatly.  
  
Porque desde  
Because since  
que has manchado  
you have stained  
mi vida con tu desprecio  
my life with your disdain  
no puedo ya volver más  
I can't return anymore  
a lo que antes era  
to what I was before  
  
"But dad-" her speech was abruptly stopped by Gohan's hand across her face. "You're talking back too?" Gohan chuckled sarcastically.  
  
After Pan fell to the ground and realized what had just happened she snapped her head to look at her dad.  
  
"The sooner you leave the better." Gohan finished, while walking into the house. Videl didn't know what to do; she decided to follow Gohan.  
  
"-where will I go?" her eyes trailed after her parents.  
  
After regaining herself she flew to the window leading to her room. She looked at her reflection and stared for a few moments at the red mark on her cheek. *I've never been humiliated like this. I can still feel everyone's condemning looks. I didn't know this was such a big deal to dad. But still.he slapped me? And how could Kalid and Marron do this to me? What did I ever do to them? They're right. I was stupid for believing Kalid.* Her brow furrowed as her anger rose.  
  
Porque desde  
Because since  
que has manchado  
you have stained  
mi vida con tu desprecio  
my life with your disdain  
no puedo ya volver más  
I can't return anymore  
a lo que antes era  
to what I was before  
  
*I don't need them. ANY of them. I'm smart. I'll show them. I'll make it without them.* She thought angrily as she packed her bag. She stepped to the window. *I should at least say good bye* She thought as she walked back to her dresser then took out some sheets of paper and a pen.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
~The next day~  
  
"Pan!!" Yelled Dende after Pan landed at the lookout.  
  
"Hi Dende." Her smile fell. "I'm sure you know why I'm here. I don't really feel like talking about it."  
  
"You can't stay here as long as you want. But not a word to anyone, if your dad finds out, he won't be happy." He said trying not to sound harsh.  
  
"Ok. Thank you so much."  
  
After leaving her things in a room that was to be her own, she went to the edge of the lookout. She needed to clear her head.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
~One month later~  
  
Videl dared to step in Pan's room. She hadn't done so because she too was angry at Pan, but also, she didn't want to get Gohan more mad or depressed. This past month Gohan had been completely different from his former self. Now he was really angry, and at times sad. Videl noticed even though he tried to hide it. She too missed Pan like crazy. When she looked around the forbidden room, she spotted an envelope on Pan's dresser. *She left a note* She opened it hastily and noticed there were several smaller envelopes, each with the some of the fighter's names. 'Videl and Gohan' the top one said. She opened it and read the contents:  
  
*Mom, Dad, I don't really know what to say without being mean. I am pretty angry. I don't understand why it was such a big deal, but what's done it's done, and it's no use dwelling on it. I don't know when I'll see you again, IF I see you again. Either way I'll miss you very much. I'm sorry for disgracing you, and I hope you forgive me one day. I won't be a burden for you anymore. Pan*  
  
A tear fell down her left cheek. She eyed the other envelopes and thought they should be delivered. She left the letter Pan wrote them on the kitchen table for Gohan to read and left for Capsule Corp.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
. "So what brings you here Videl?" Asked Bulma while handing Videl a cup of coffee.  
  
"Pan left a note for everyone. I found them today and thought I should deliver them."  
  
"Yeah, I understand. I'll call everyone, wait here."  
  
A few minutes later everyone except training-Vegeta was reading their respective note.  
  
*Dear Bra, Bulma and Vegeta, I'm so sorry for not saying good bye. I hope you understand. Everything is so overwhelming, I just have to leave. I hope you also understand if I don't keep in touch with you guys for a while. I don't want to remember. Hope you miss me because I'll miss you for sure. Pan* Bra looked up sadly to her mom and retreated to her room.  
  
'Trunks' his envelope read. *Damn it Trunks! If you would have taken me instead of Marron from the beginning, this would have never happened. Ok I'm kidding.sort of. This time you were not the one to break my heart, and I regret that your heart also got broken. I hope Marron changes her ways and that she can see in you what I see: a great guy who doesn't deserve to be cheated on. Plus, I think you guys make a great couple. Maybe we'll meet again, and hey! Maybe I'll be your business rival, yup; my dream has been to have a big company. If that happens, I'll have my people call your people. I wish you the best, Pan* Trunks felt bad for Pan; after all she was experiencing the same pain he was for the second time.  
  
Kalid opened his envelope as soon as he got it. *Kalid, I can't even begin to tell you how much you've hurt me. If you didn't like me, you should have just told me from the beginning. The only conclusion I can draw is that this was planned. Why? I wish I knew. But, I don't hate you. It takes too much effort to hate anyone. Thus, I don't hate Marron either. In fact, I'm kind of thankful that she showed me the kind of person you really are. Ironically, you healed my heart only to break it again. But I don't regret falling in love with you because for a few days I was truly happy. I hope you change for your own good, so that you can be happy, because I don't wish this kind of pain on anyone. Have a nice life. Pan* For a moment Kalid felt regret. He cursed himself and kept on trying to convince himself that he didn't love Pan.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
*I will get on with my life. I WILL make it without any of them. Especially since I have someone new.* Thought Pan as she placed her hand on her flat stomach and looked out into the horizon.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
".Pan.I'm so sorry." He said with tears in his eyes. He placed the letter back on the kitchen table.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
OK so this is chapter 7. Wow, can't believe 'I Want You To Want Me' is already in chapter seven. I hope you guys enjoyed it, and I also hope you guys review.  
  
UUYY there was a car chase outside my apartment building right before writing this last part. I heard a bunch of sirens, then a crash, and when I looked out, there was a car w/out a tire (and the rim was sparking), then a bunch of policemen were chasing it. Whew, glad they're gone.  
  
Till next time!  
  
Chica de las estrellas ^_^ 


	8. Se Siente, La Libertad Te Envuelve La Ma...

YAY! Update time! Hello everyone! I watched 'Old School' and 'Stealing Harvard.' These are very, very funny movies.  
  
I want to thank zoe, fierygirl, aquaprinces1 for reviewing. You guys are my motivation to write! BTW zoe, your review meant a lot to me. Not because it almost made you cry, but because it made you feel an emotion. YAY!! ^_^ I'm excited now!  
  
Last chapter's translation is: 'Say Goodbye, You Won't Be Here Anymore.'  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything Dragon ball, or the song in this chapter. It's 'Como Un Sol' by Inspector.  
  
Enjoy!  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Chapter 8: "Se Siente, La Libertad. Te Envuelve La Magia Del Lugar"  
  
*What am I going to do now? I want to finish school, but I just can't leave my baby. UGH I need help. But I'm sure as hell I won't ask THEM for help, they had their chance. Gosh, I really need at least some advice!*  
  
"Hey Pan! Penny for your thoughts?" Dende politely asked.  
  
"I'm just wondering what I'm going to do now. Gosh!" Pan gave an exasperated sigh, "I didn't even finish school. And it's been a month. They won't take me back at my old school. They graduated already." She looked down sadly.  
  
"Well," Started Dende, "Maybe you should finish school somewhere else, you didn't have much left anyway."  
  
"That's the easy part. What am I going to do with the baby? I can't suddenly be absent for months because I'm having a baby." Pan was starting to get annoyed.  
  
Mr. Popo joined the conversation. "Why don't you use the room of spirit and time?"  
  
"It would be kind of weird to have a belly, and the next day be walking around with a baby like nothing happened."  
  
"No, I mean use it now for a day, and when you come out you can go to school." Mr. Popo corrected Pan.  
  
"Right! I can have my baby, and when I come out, he'll be old enough to be taken care of by someone! And I can start school! Mr. Popo, you're a genius!" Pan yelled.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Meanwhile, back in Capsule Corp:  
  
(+) "Hi Kalid!" said a very content Pan. "Yeah Kalid, hi!" Marron stepped through the door.  
  
After a moment of silence Pan spoke, "...So yeah Kalid, what I've been meaning to tell you is that I like you. A lot. And I want to try it out. Of course, if you want to, that is."  
  
*What? Try what out?.oh.* Kalid thought as he heard the all too familiar words Pan had just said.  
  
"That was sweet wasn't it?" Pan asked.  
  
"Very sweet indeed, but you should have heard what he said about you! Man Oh Man!" Marron whistled. "You screwed yourself Kalid! You fell in love and ruined it by sleeping with me. You could have said no, you know." With that Marron left the room.  
  
*I don't care if Marron leaves, after all here's Pan and we love each other.* Kalid thought when he approached Pan.  
  
Pan put her hand up stopping him. His smile fell. "You should just keep convincing yourself that you never loved me." She smiled sweetly. "After all, it's your fault, you drove me away."  
  
*No. Not you Pan. Don't walk away from me.* He watched her leave, every moment farther from him. He looked down. *Don't leave me Pan.* He looked up again all teary-eyed and she was gone. *Convince myself that I don't love you?* (+)  
  
Kalid woke with a start and looked around to find he was in his room. A week after Pan left. Marron told him she wasn't going to see him anymore. In a way, he was glad because Trunks was going to get off his back, but in the other hand after she left him, he became lonely. She had also left Trunks. Kalid imagined how lonely Trunks must feel. He noticed Trunks too had been affected by this. Trunks became more concentrated on his work *too much if you ask me.*  
  
~~Bulma's POV~~  
  
Today is Saturday. Thankfully, everyone in this house takes a break. Well, Bra is in summer vacation (which she deserves after graduating), and Vegeta, well, 'break' is not part of his vocabulary. But for Trunks, Kalid and Me, well, it's still a nice break.  
  
I think Trunks deserves a break. He has been working like there's no tomorrow. I know it has something to do with the whole Marron and Pan thing. I know I should be glad because he is taking the family business seriously, but that doesn't mean I don't want him to have a life. But I guess it's not that serious. I have to give him some time.  
  
And Kalid, well, I know he doesn't like to admit it, but it shows he is also affected by it. I gave him a job as chair of the marketing department. He is in charge of all our products' packing and shipment to their destinations. At first Trunks was against it but I talked him into it. I did it to give Kalid a distraction, plus he was qualified. Besides, I couldn't judge him, having cheated on Yamcha when we were together. And Trunks was surprised when I told him I knew he had many one-night stands while he was still with Marron. I'm glad Trunks forgave Marron. And I think it's good for them that they're not seeing each other right now. It'll give them time to get their act together.  
  
Thinking of Marron, she's doing great with her singing thing. Last I heard she was going to launch a tour across the US. I hope it turns out well, she is talented after all.  
  
As for Bra and Goten, well, they finally decided to tell Vegeta about their relationship. Yeah, he pretended for a while to be mad at the world, especially at Goten, but deep down he was glad because his little girl was happy. Goten pleased us even further when he announced he was going back to school to get an accounting degree. Tee-hee. Maybe he can join Capsule Corp. And Bra, well, I don't know what she wants to do.something about foreign relations.sounds good to me!  
  
It's a beautiful day, Vegeta training in the gravity room. There is a nice breeze, the birds are chirping, it's bright.well, actually, it's cloudy. But it doesn't matter, it's still beautiful. Yeah, we're pretty happy but I'm afraid I can't say the same about Gohan and Videl. They're bummed. Especially, after I yelled at them. I don't see why it was such a big deal. Pan and Kalid did it for love; even when Kalid likes to play his little charade of 'no, I don't love Pan.' I told Gohan and Videl how humiliated Pan must have been and for something so stupid, I mean, THEY slept together before getting married.  
  
I feel bad for making them sad. But they needed to realize what they did was wrong, and because of it, they may have lost Pan. But not forever; I know Pan, she's too proud to just go hide forever. I bet when she comes back she'll want to make an entrance and show off. I just hope she can pull it off.  
  
I'm still staring out into my garden. Funny, when did Vegeta leave the gravity room? Maybe I should get back to the lab. I'm working on something great. It will be able to tell whether or not a fruit is ripe just by feeling the texture of the crust. Yeah, maybe I'm getting old-ah! That tickled!  
  
"You scared me!" I said to Vegeta. "Good." I heard him say. I giggle, then he kisses me and proceeds to kiss my neck hungrily while I push ourselves little by little towards the bed. He is wonderful! Yup, like I said: it's a beautiful day in Capsule Corp.  
  
(A/N: You thought it was going to be a lemon neh? *laughs mischievously* Ok. Sorry.)  
  
~~End Bulma's POV~~  
  
^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^*  
  
Pan went into the room of spirit and time immediately. She trained a little from time to time. She didn't want to hurt the baby. And she meditated more often than she used to, and from time to time she practiced ballet.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Eight months had passed since she entered the room of spirit and time. She was going to have a child in no time.  
  
~~Pan's POV~~  
  
"UGH. UGH. UGH. UGH." *Remember to breathe* I think to myself. AAHH! "It hurts like a bitch!" I yell. I keep pushing like a mad woman. I think my head is going to explode. I can't stand these contractions anymore. Gotta push harder! OH MY GOD! The baby is out! I grab some scissors and cut the umbilical cord. It's a boy!  
  
Ven acércate a mi lado para darte mi cariño  
Come by my side to give you my love  
Con el reggae reggae music volveremos a ser niños  
With the reggae reggae music we will be kids again  
Reggae love y rubadub le daré a tu corazón.  
I will give your heart Reggae love and rubadub.  
  
I clean myself and the baby up as well as I can. I wrap the baby in a blanket, and place him between my breasts. I am exhausted. I can't keep my eyes open anymore. I drift to sleep with my baby in my arms.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
It has been a full year since I came into the room of spirit and time. It's been four months since I gave birth to my baby. I decided to name him Cyan. I don't know why I thought of that name, but it seems right: my baby looks like a Cyan. I'm quite happy to see that he is growing up well.  
  
Sabes cuanto te quiero, si me faltaras me muero.  
You know how much I love you; if you were away I would die. Soy feliz si te veo sonreír, y es tu vista que me hipnotiza como un Sol. I'm happy if I see you smile, and it's your eyes that hypnotize me like a  
Sun.  
Tú me iluminas como un sol, que va a salir, como un sol,  
You brighten me like a sun, that's going to come up, like a sun,  
Tú me iluminas, como un sol, que va a salir.  
You brighten me, like a sun, that's going to come up.  
  
And he's so cute; I want to squeeze him all the time. He has black thin hair like mine. Brown eyes that look hazel in the sunlight, like his father's. His skin is tan, somewhere in between Kalid's and mine. And his nose, this little round thing the size of a raisin that is just too adorable to not notice. He makes me miss his father.  
  
I wonder what I'm going to tell him about Kalid. 'Sorry, son, you can't meet your dad, because he is an asshole.' No. I can't do that to Cyan. I'll have to go back eventually.  
  
~~End of Pan's POV~~  
  
It had only been a day when Pan came out of the room of spirit and time. Dende and Mr. Popo came to greet them. They talked about what had been going on, but it was Pan that talked more, seeing that a whole year had pass for her. Dende held the baby for a moment and made sure it was healthy. He praised Pan for accomplishing such thing by herself.  
  
After a couple of days, she decided she would start her life anew in the United States, after all, she could still go to UCLA and could get her GED in no time.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
The months passed and the year came around December. Cyan was already ten months old. He had started growing teeth and could already stand. Time seemed to pass very quickly for Pan. Christmas was coming up and she missed her parents a lot.  
  
She had settled in an apartment in Los Angeles, and beside missing her parents, she was really happy. She was attending a fast business program in UCLA that was supposed to last three years. She also had a part time job working in a fancy French restaurant.  
  
She trained sometimes and more often, she practiced some ballet, it gave her comfort.  
  
She was now going to visit one of the friends she made in the US. Maggie. She was an old lady, of about 63 years old. They met in a peculiar way, only weeks after Pan settled in Los Angeles.  
  
~~Flashback: Pan's POV~~  
  
I had to go to the mall today. Cyan was growing out of his clothes fast. And again, he broke the only five milk bottles I had for him. He's very strong. I just hope he doesn't throw a tantrum in the mall, because people will be looking at us weird. Gosh, sometimes I wish I weren't saiyan. Sometimes, well, almost all the time people get defensive and freaked out when they see someone super-strong. It's hard to make genuine friends. In fact, I don't have any yet. Cyan is playing with a plastic key-chain and enjoying the ride in his stroller.  
  
It was such a nice walk, I couldn't help myself but to daydream. I couldn't wait for the day I graduated. I wasn't sure what I was going to do after I graduated, but definitely something big. I turned the corner to reach the door to the mall, and I see a lady on the floor, asking for help. I rush to her and ask her what happened.  
  
She says she got off the bus and something in her snapped causing her to fall. She also said the bus driver wasn't paying attention and just drove off. I look around and see no one. I dare then, to take Cyan and the lady and fly to the nearest hospital.  
  
There, the nurses make me and Cyan wait outside. I decide to stay, I don't want to leave her alone. After several hours, a nurse comes and tells me I can come and see her. It turns out the lady had broken her hip. Poor thing. I enter her room and find a very cheerful lady.  
  
She had white hair that I thought reached to her mid back, but it was braided, I couldn't tell for sure. Her white skin, although wrinkled, had a rosy hint to it. She had green cat-like eyes. We talked for hours. We got to know each other better and I was surprised that she wasn't freaked out at me flying and carrying her effortlessly. In fact, she would have been freaked out if I she found out some other way. She was one of the sweetest people I talked to. Her voice was so soft. For some reason she reminded me of a fairy god-mother.  
  
Instantly I felt I could trust her and told her everything about me. I felt her trust me. I think she also told me all about herself.  
  
~~End Flashback and Pan's POV~~  
  
Maggie and Pan agreed to meet at the park and later have a snack at Maggie's house.  
  
The rest of the day was fun. Maggie played with Cyan, but not too much, she could get hurt. Pan and Maggie talked a little about everything. Through past conversations, Pan learned that Maggie had no family. All her relatives died including her husband, and she wasn't able to have children.  
  
Maggie saw Pan as a grand child because of it. Pan would help her in almost everything while Maggie gave her advice. Pan remembered again the day they met as she walked back home.  
  
The mall was on the way to her house. *Why not?* Pan thought. In the mall, she saw a dress on the window. She decided to at least try it on. She looked on the rack, found her size and went to the dressing rooms. These were roomy enough to leave Cyan and the stroller in them. She eyed the dress again and looked at the tag. She raised an eyebrow. *It sure is expensive. Oh what the heck. Just this one time!* She screamed in her head and tried it on.  
  
The stroller was blocking the mirror so she closed the door to her dressing room and went toward the bigger mirrors. After a moment, she felt a tap on her shoulder. When she turned around, her jaw dropped to the floor.  
  
"What are YOU doing here?" She said irritated.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
AWWW My poor Trunks is sad this chapter. I told you he wasn't going to be an asshole forever.  
  
Well, there is chapter 8. I had a title. It was 'Y atrapado en mi mundo magico tragico" (It means 'And trapped in my magical, tragic world), but it didn't match so I changed it. And that the song in this chapter was a love song. But I put it in there to more or less express the feelings Pan has towards her son.  
  
So yeah, this was a long chapter, so I get to rant now. HE-HE. I really don't know what I'm going to do with the couples. Ok, let me rephrase that, I know what I want to do with the couples, but I'm not sure it's the best thing for you-my readers. At the same time, I don't want to tell you who my couples are because I don't want to ruin the story, and again, because I'm not sure I'll leave it that way. Some of you may like it, some of you may not. I had a general plot of events in my head but messed it up in chapter four. I didn't realize it until I wrote last chapter. This is good because it adds the element of surprise. Sort of. -_- Anyway, it was fixed in this chapter so it doesn't matter anymore. Another thing: the plot I had in my head only went as far as Pan having a baby. I have an idea of what's going to happen next but I'm not 100% sure. We'll se what happens.  
  
Ok. I'll stop harassing you now! Love you guys!!! (Did I scare you yet?)  
  
Chica de las estrellas ^_^ 


	9. Una Moneda En La Fuente, Tú Mi Deseo Pen...

GRRRR! I absolutely hate that my chapters don't come out exactly like I wrote them!!! My ellipses don't freakin' show! My spaces don't freakin' show! My bold or italics don't freakin' show! UGH!! This is really frustrating. Oh well, I'll live.  
  
I want to thank: Aquaprincess1, Miss MC, Kaede-chan, and fierygirl for reviewing. BTW, aquaprincess1: I'm happy you thought it was good to use the room of spirit and time. I swear I thought it was going to be the cheesiest thing. You definitely lifted my spirit today!  
  
I'm going through some rough times right now. But I'm happy to update because this is a chapter I looked forward to writing. I hope you guys like it.And MWAHAHAHAHA! Can you guess who found Pan in the store?  
  
Last chapter's translation is: 'You can feel the freedom. You can feel the magic of the place.'  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or the song in this chapter: "Hoy" by Gloria Estefan. And if there is an 'S.P. Financial' out there, I had no idea there was one, so I don't own it either.  
  
Enjoy!  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Chapter 9: Soy Una Moneda En La Fuente, Tú Mi Deseo Pendiente.  
  
"What are YOU doing here?" She said irritated.  
  
"Whoa! Pan! Calm down! It was totally a coincidence that I found you here. Serious!...Wanna have some coffee with me?...We need to talk."  
  
"I DON'T need to talk." Pan spat.  
  
"Well.I do. Please Pan. For old time's sake?"  
  
Pan rolled her eyes annoyingly, and thought about it for a moment. Then she nodded to the blond pop star "Fine."  
  
A few minutes later, Pan found herself ordering coffee for herself and a cookie for Cyan to a waitress, accompanied of course, by Marron who was a bit nervous to start the conversation.  
  
For a moment Marron let her thoughts wonder.*Whoa! I can't believe Pan has a baby. He sure is Kalid's. He's so adorable! She's changed a lot.Is it me, or does she look a little older?*  
  
"Well, what did you want to talk about?" asked Pan interrupting Marron's train of thought.  
  
"Pan, I know you think I'm the worst bit-"  
  
"How could I not think that!?! First Trunks, then Kalid!?!" Pan yelled.  
  
"Well, I guess I deserve that." Started Marron, obviously humiliated. "I don't know why I did it. Well, I know, but it's embarrassing. *OK, here we go* I guess I was.jealous."  
  
That hit Pan like a ton of bricks. *Marron A.K.A. blond goddess, jealous of me A.K.A. fighting tomboy*  
  
"I was jealous of you. How you are always the best at everything you did. I just happened to find something I'm good at. How you don't take shit from anyone. How your parents were always bragging about what a perfect daughter they had. And then Trunks started noticing you. And the last straw was Kalid. Yeah, he liked me, but he fell for you. I guess I was just sick of it. But when I actually saw you crying it hit me. I hated seeing Trunks and you suffer, and it hurt because it was all my fault."  
  
"I didn't know." Pan said almost speechless.  
  
"I am so sorry for what I've caused." Marron said looking over at Cyan. "You must hate me, and I don't blame you; I hope you can forgive me one day."  
  
It was too much for Pan. She didn't know what to think of it. First her so called friend betrays her, and then she tells Pan that she was jealous. And now Marron's humiliating herself for forgiveness. "I don't hate you." Pan looked up at Marron. Marron looked at her in return with questioning eyes. "I'd be lying to you if I said I forgive you. I may forgive you, but I won't forget that easily and I don't want to lie to you. I just need some time." Pan smiled warmly.  
  
"Well?" Pan asked a still nervous Marron. "What have you been up to? How come you're in LA?"  
  
Marron let a sigh of relief. "I'm touring right now. It's going well, but I'm very busy; that's about it. Back at home, it's OK I guess. Trunks and I are speaking again. See, Bulma filled me in. Trunks slept with other women too. So he had no choice but to forgive me." They both laughed but Marron's smile fell slightly. "Your parents are sad you know. They miss you. Kalid does too, but he doesn't like to admit it. But, what about you? How come Cyan looks a lot older than he should be?"  
  
"Because he IS older. I spent a year in the room of spirit and time. I thought it would be the best thing because I wanted to finish school. And now, I'm going to UCLA. Everything is just peachy!" Pan finished with a smile. "Marron: I want to ask you a favor. Please don't tell anyone you saw me here."  
  
"Anyone? But why? Don't you miss them?"  
  
Pan replied: "Yeah. But for everyone to heal our wounds we need distance and time."  
  
Marron felt guilty again. "Well, when are you going to go back?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
They spoke a little more about their recent lives, and decided to part ways. They both felt a lot better now that they had time to talk. Even though Pan didn't really forgive her she felt she would with a little time. This reassured both Pan and Marron that their friendship was genuine: they were honest to each other.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
It had been two years since that day when Pan and Marron talked. Marron had finished her tour successfully and was working on another album. *Wow. Our lives have changed so much. Bulma and Vegeta couldn't be happier.then again, they're happy if they get a chance to frolic around. Bra graduated now. She changes her mind so much; I'm surprised she even finished school. Well, she did change her major. Now she is an interior designer, and a famous one around here. And Goten will finish his accounting degree soon. I'm proud of him. Trunks is still working hard but not as hard as before. As far as 'us' go, we're friends right now, well, friends with benefits, but Pan was right we too need distance and time to heal our wounds, so no commitments right now. Kalid, well, he's working hard all right, in fact, that's ALL he does: work! Gosh, it was so hard to apologize to him. After all, I was the one who planted evil thoughts in his head. Of course he forgave me. He told me he had a choice too, so I wasn't the only one to blame. I think he's ready to admit he loves Pan. I hope his love is bigger than his pride, only that way he'll be happy. Well Gohan and Videl have learned to live without Pan, but boy, they still look sad. If Pan would be here, I guarantee everyone would be COMPLETELY happy.*  
  
Meanwhile in LA, Pan only had a semester to graduate from UCLA. Cyan was two years and eight months old! Time flies! His words were starting to sound coherent and Pan wondered how time passed them by so fast. Pan had been concentrating in school; she couldn't wait to get out of college.  
  
That doesn't mean she didn't have fun. Sometimes she would allow herself to go out with her friends and have fun; more often though, she visited Maggie. A year ago Maggie was diagnosed with cancer. It was now on the late stages and she didn't have a lot to live. Every time Pan went to visit her she wondered about Maggie's life. That had to be a lot of money Maggie was spending on medical bills. Where did she get all that money? Maggie lived a modest life, she couldn't have that much money.Now wasn't the time to worry about it.  
  
Pan's eyes snapped open when she heard the phone ring. *Who could be calling at this time?* she thought while she rubbed her eyes and picked up the phone.  
  
"Hello?" "Is this Miss Pan Son?" "Yeah." "Mrs. Margaret Walpole wishes to talk to you. She doesn't have much left." *Maggie!* Pan thought. "I'll be right there."  
  
Pan hung up the phone. She grabbed Cyan and set out for the hospital.  
  
^*^*^*^  
  
Maggie greeted Pan with a smile when she entered the room. "How are you?" Asked Pan not knowing what else to say.  
  
"I've been better." Maggie joked, "Pan, before I die.there IS something I've kept from you."  
  
"It's ok Maggie, I'm not mad."  
  
"I'm sorry for not telling you before. Call it your graduation present."  
  
"What?" Pan said surprised.  
  
"I know I'm.going soon." Maggie struggled to breathe. "You were always so kind to me and helped even when you thought I had nothing to pay you back, and I want to thank you for that. What I mean by graduation present is.Pan, I've made my will already, and it will help you start the business you've always wanted. Thank you for making my last moments happy." Maggie's eyes started giving in.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Pan whispered. Maggie's eyes finally closed and exhaled one last breath. Pan's eyes filled with tears. "Maggie?...Maggie?" A tear rolled down Pan's cheek. "Maggie?" Then Pan focused on Maggie's mouth and saw a hint of a smile. She understood now.  
  
^*^*^*^  
  
~DING DONG.DING DONG~ Pan opened the door "Can I help you?"  
  
"Are you Pan Son?" "Yeah" "Hi. I'm Jane. I'm Maggie's lawyer.May I step in?" The place smelled of very good food. "Oh. Sorry. Of course.would you like something to drink?" *What does Maggie's lawyer want here? I didn't kill her.* "No, that's ok. I came to speak to you about Maggie's will. You are now owner of all of Maggie's valuables.Now, you need to sign this, and this, and these other three."  
  
*Sheesh!* By now Pan remembered Maggie's last words. She didn't truly believe it was a lot, but it was Maggie's wish, so she would accept it. "Exactly how much are we talking about?" Curiosity got the best of her.  
  
"You don't know?" Jane asked. Pan replied with an utterly confused look. "If I'm not mistaken a little over a million." "Dollars!?!" Pan yelled. "Of course dollars!" Jane spat.  
  
Pan didn't know exactly what to think. *How could Maggie have kept it from me? She could have lived a luxurious life!* "One.million.dollars."  
  
"Hello! Papers!" Jane interrupted her thoughts. "Yeah." Pan replied simply before signing the papers.  
  
"Mommy, I'm hungwy." Said Cyan.  
  
"OOOHHH! Who's the cutie?" Jane sounded excited.  
  
"He's my son Cyan. Cyan, say hi." "HI" Waved Cyan. "OOOHHH! He's so adorable!" Squeaked Jane.  
  
Pan finished signing the papers, and after a little chit-chat, Jane took off. *One million dollars. I can't get over it.* "Our life is solved Cyan." Pan said while squeezing her son who had no idea what was going on.  
  
^*^*^*^  
  
It was May already, but not a particular day for Pan.  
  
"Cyan wake up. Time for school!" Pan woke her four year old boy.  
  
"Do I have to?" "Yes you do. C'mon! Up!"  
  
Pan's hands were dressing Cyan, but her mind was somewhere else. *I can't believe everything that has happened to me since I left my house. And how much my life has changed. I would never have dreamt of having a kid and my very own finance firm.my dream: president of my very own business. I have Maggie to thank for it. Without her financial help S.P. Financial would not be as big as it is today. Well, without her help I wouldn't have been able to pay for both Cyan and school! And Cyan is such a menace! But it would be boring if he weren't. He fills my life with happiness. When I see that little chubby face smile I can't resist. Sheesh! I really can't believe how much time has flown. Cyan will be in first grade next year! Shit! If I take any longer, he won't make it to school today!*  
  
As Pan drove to drop Cyan off and then to work she kept on thinking how things had changed for her. And couldn't help but wander what her life would be like had she never left home.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
"Good Morning Amanda! Any messages today?" She said to her secretary.  
  
"Morning Miss Son. No, none today" Her secretary chirped.  
  
Pan entered the meeting room to find that almost everyone was there. "Perhaps, you would consider be prompt Miss Son. After all, it IS your company."  
  
"First, it's not eight yet. Second, try being a single mom with no relatives near by. Third, like you said, it's MY company and I can get here whenever I want." Pan finished with a fake smile. Some of her colleagues couldn't hold their chuckles after she told off that old cranky man no one liked. A few minutes later, everyone was there and Pan started the meeting.  
  
"OK" started the foreign relations representative, "I would like to share with you my ideas of where we should build the first franchise of S.P. Financial."  
  
Every person in the room paid careful attention when the possible countries for S.P. Financial were exposed. The representative went on to mention Japan. After hearing this, Pan flinched a little, hoping for a moment the council would choose it.  
  
And indeed, the council voted unanimously for Japan as there were many small businesses that could very well hire S.P. Financial for advice and such.  
  
"So Japan it is!" yelled the representative. *THEY will understand if I don't go see them right away. I don't feel like being judged just yet.* Pan thought not feeling guilty at all.  
  
^*^*^*^  
  
"Oh! What a day!" Pan said as she took her shoes off. Cyan just walked to his room and threw his bag on his bed. "Hey Cyan! Come here!"  
  
"I didn't do it!" he said. "You didn't do what?" "Nooothing." Cyan replied innocently.  
  
Pan eyed him suspiciously before speaking. "Your birthday is coming up. You're going to be five! Aren't you excited?" Pan squealed.  
  
"Yeah." He said matter-of-factly. "What do you want for your birthday?" "Um" A pensive Cyan replied, "I know! I want to meet my dad!" "What!?!"  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Well? You didn't think I'd stop there did you? MWAHAHAHAHAHA. Ok, I admit it, I AM EEEVIL! Now back to the story! ^_^  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
*Gosh! Cyan wants to meet his father? I guess they both deserve to meet each other. Well, I guess I'll be doing more than business in Japan.* Pan thought drifting off to sleep.  
  
^*^*^*^*  
  
Butterflies were an understatement to describe what she was feeling in her stomach. It had been a couple of weeks after that fateful day when Cyan told her he wanted to meet her dad and the meeting that decided she would be traveling back to Japan. *Why am I so nervous? Gosh, I miss everyone so much. I can't wait to see them. I hope they don't kick me out again.*  
  
Hoy voy a verte de nuevo  
Today I will see you again  
Voy a envolverme en tu ropa  
I'll wrap myself in your clothes  
Susúrrame en tu silencio  
Whisper me in your silence  
Cuando me veas llegar.  
When you see me arrive.  
  
*I wonder how they're doing. I wonder how they'll react to Cyan. I wonder how Cyan will react when he finds out he has more family than me. I miss Kalid. It's going to be nice seeing him.* "Mommy, my ears feel weird." Cyan interrupted her thoughts. "It'll be ok honey. We're going to land soon." *Soon Kalid.*  
  
Hoy voy a verte de nuevo  
Today I will see you again  
Voy a alegrar tu tristeza  
I will cheer up your sorrow  
Vamos a hacer una fiesta  
Let's make a party  
Pa'que este amor crezca más.  
So this love grows.  
  
*.Soon you'll meet your son. And I'll see you.*  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
OK! So this is really it. Sorry I took long to update. I had some major block when I was writing the Marron part. Ok, as far as the song goes, I know there is an English version, and I know what it says. It's pretty in English too, but I really like how the Spanish version emphasizes the 'again' and that the other party will be glad that this person is back. That's why I decided to translate them rather than put the English version. But if you're curious of what the English version says go to www.letssingit.com and look up "Wrapped" by Gloria Estefan. One other thing, I came up with S.P. Financial from Pan's initials: Son Pan. If there is such a company, I'm sorry, I had no idea. Hope you liked this chapter, and don't forget to review! ^_^  
  
Chica de las estrellas 


	10. Se Dice Que Por Cada Hombre Hay Una Como...

Hey everyone! I want to thank Aquaprincess1, mystiangel21, vas17uk, ssj4 Yuffie, and kaede-chan for reviewing. Thanks so much for your reviews; they really mean a lot to me.  
  
Last chapter's translation is: 'I'm a coin in the fountain, you my pending wish.'  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ and again, if there is a 'S.P. Financial' out there, I don't own it either.  
  
Enjoy!  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Chapter 10: Se Dice Que Por Cada Hombre Hay Una Como Tú.  
  
He sat imply looking at the TV. Lately he couldn't stop thinking about Pan and about her life. *It's been five years* he thought. *I feel so bad. Bulma made sure I woke up to what I had done. But we're not the only ones that have changed. Kalid has changed too. Or so I hear. I haven't talked to him much. His department at Capsule Corp. has been successful. He's got to be a good worker. Maybe Pan and Kalid deserved our trust. Why couldn't I see this before? Now it's too late.I wander what she's doing right now.*  
  
"Here's your coffee Gohan." Videl said bringing him back to Earth.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
*I can't believe I'm in Japan.* The carousel started spinning and it startled Pan with the noise it made. * Good thing we slept through the flight, other wise, we'd be dying for some sleep right now. I wander if I should go to my house or just go to a hotel...I better hide my power level or they'll find me right away.*  
  
"Mommy, which one is our bag?" Cyan tugged on her shirt to get her attention. Once they got their bags curiosity got the better of Pan. "Are you excited to meet your dad?"  
  
"Yeah." Cyan replied somewhat nervously.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Kalid woke with a start. His brown eyes started wondering about the room *Pan.UGH Gotta go to work. Thank Goodness It's Friday! I don't have to wake up early tomorrow.*  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Pan decided to go to a hotel. *I should go to the construction site to see how things are progressing.* Pan got her portfolio out and started searching for the address of the construction site. *Gosh.that's the business district, close to Capsule Corp. I have to face them sooner or later* "Cyan, come get changed." She said as she picked an outfit for him.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
*HMM I wander what they're building there.* He said as he walked by THE construction site, then he took a sip of coffee. Then he saw a small banner -Future Site of S.P. Financial- *S.P. Financial eh? Cool. Maybe I could use it.*  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
*This is taking too long* Pan thought when she was waiting for an approval for her to rent a car. "Here you go Miss.Son." The rental guy said as he looked at her card. "Thank You." Pan said coolly. After having some breakfast, Pan and Cyan headed for the construction site. *What kind of district is this anyway, where you can't find parking space? They should build a lot.* She said frustrated. "Where are we going mom?" Cyan said looking out the window. *I think too much.* "To a construction site. Are you excited?" "Yeah."  
  
It was nine thirty by the time Pan found parking space. *I'm half an hour late Geez. I don't want to interrupt their work.* She had to park more than two blocks from the construction site. "C'mon Cyan, we're late already." Pan tried to hasten the walk but Cyan was definitely able to keep up being a super-strong creature and all.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Kalid was looking out the window and something below caught his eyes. *WOW* he thought. This girl was VERY good looking, *she looks familiar.somehow* he tried to pay attention to her face, but he was too far to see every detail of her. She was wearing crimson wide legged pants that snuggly fit her upper thighs and hips with a matching slim fit jacket. Under the jacket, she wore a button up black shirt accentuating her creamy skin. She had let her hair grow to the middle of her back and fell in jet black straight tresses. *She really reminds me of Pan. But what would Pan be doing in Japan? She hates us all.* Kalid thought sadly. *Besides, looks like the kid is hers. Cute kid, he reminds me of myself as a kid.They're walking awfully fast.*  
  
^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Once in his office Trunks turned the TV on and flipped it to the business news channel. "In recent news, S.P. Financial has started building franchises around the world. The first one: Japan. This is a big step for the American company. S.P. Financial's president Pan Son, who is Japanese, will spend some time in Japan overlooking the building and organization of her first franchise." Trunks heard the news anchor speak. *S.P. Financial. S.P. stands for Son Pan. It's her! It's really her. That means we'll be seeing her soon!* Trunks thought joyously.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
A few minutes later, Pan was hearing reports about the progress of the building. Cyan in the other hand was bored out of his mind and was playing with the coffee cups he found behind him. In an attempt to give her a tour, everyone stepped out of the small trailer and showed her around explaining why they were using the material they were. ".And we know what the exterior is going to look like, but not the interior Miss Son." The architect said. "That's ok, we'll worry about it when we need to." Replied Pan.  
  
Pan decided to go get back to her hotel and get a bit of rest. Instead Ian, her assistant and very good friend kept on calling her with a couple of urgent cases she needed to resolve. She finally agreed to work on them and finished them quickly to get some rest.  
  
About an hour later she woke up thinking how annoying it was to work in a hotel room. *Nobody bugs you here. It's kind of lonely.* She looked at the clock and it read 5:30 pm. *It's still early and I got nothing to do.What if.?* A smile grew on her face. "Cyan, honey, wake up. We're going to see your grandparents."  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
It was definitely a silent Friday night. Gohan and Videl had just finished dinner when they a vehicle coming closer to their home. "I wonder who that is." Said Videl picking up the plates. Gohan picked up a book and started reading. Videl took a detour to the kitchen to see who came to pay them a visit.  
  
Gohan's head shot up when he heard plates shatter, and then he too went to the window when he heard Videl say "Oh my god." He couldn't believe his eyes as he too muttered "Oh my god. Pan." They both ran out the door and Pan greeted them with a smile. For a moment Gohan and Videl were a little disappointed that instead of going to greet them she went to open the back door of the car. That is until they saw what.rather who came out of the car.  
  
"Mom! Dad!" Pan said as she lunged towards her parents with Cyan in hand. "I missed you so much." Pan pulled away and looked down. "Cyan these are your grandparents Gohan and Videl. Say hello." "Hello" Said Cyan as he too hugged them. Videl and Gohan sat dumbfounded trying to register what had just happened.  
  
^*^*^*^*^  
  
Once inside Videl brought out some snacks for everyone. "Wow Pan, I can't believe this. You have a son-"  
  
"I'm sorry Pan" Gohan grabbed Pan's hands. "I'm sorry for kicking you out, it was way out of hand. I didn't know it would drive you to marry someone else. I wish you would have told us-"  
  
"Dad, dad, I'm not married. Cyan's father is here. Cyan's father is Kalid."  
  
Videl took a seat beside Gohan. *Maybe it's not too late* He thought happily. "So Cyan, how old are you?"  
  
"Four" He said bringing up four of his fingers. "But you're almost going to be five; right Cyan?" Gohan looked confused *He should be four* "That's part of the reason we're here. I'll explain everything dad."  
  
"So what are you up to? I want to hear everything." Videl chirped. "It's a long story." Pan said "But we've got time. I mean if it's ok that I stay here. I could go to a hotel if I'm an inconvenience." "No Pan! This is your house; you can stay here as long as you want."  
  
"Thanks. Well.where should I start?.after what happened here I didn't know where to go so I went to the look out and Dende let me say there. After a month I found out I was pregnant, so I spent a year in the room of spirit and time so I didn't have to interrupt school or work. Then Cyan and I moved to LA, I got my GED and started going to UCLA. Then I met this lady Maggie and we became really good friends. A couple of years later she died of cancer, and left all her money to me, money that I didn't know she had. It was a million dollars! That money was a blessing because I had a lot of expenses for both Cyan and I. Then I finished school and with that money I started my own finance company. With time it became the huge company that it is today. Then the board of executives and I decided to build franchises and we're building our first one here. They're building it really fast! That is one reason I came. Also, for his birthday, Cyan wants to meet his dad. And of course I missed everyone and thought it was time I saw everyone again to have some resolution in my life."  
  
"Wow, I can't believe all that you went through." Said Videl  
  
"Well, it wasn't completely bad; I probably wouldn't be living out my dream if I would have stayed here. So in a way my success is your fault." She chuckled trying to get parents comfortable. "So how about you guys, what's been going on?"  
  
"Well," started Videl. "Nothing new. Except that your dad is speaking to Trunks and Kalid now. Right Gohan?"  
  
"Yeah, sometimes we all train together. Just to vent out a little. Except for Vegeta, man, it's his full time job to train. I know we were supposed to train this week but I don't remember what day. They'll show up here anyway, because it's far from the city......"  
  
For a few more hours they talked about everything else that was new in each of their lives. By the time they realized it, Cyan was already asleep; his head was on Pan's lap. "He sure does look like Kalid." Videl said. "I know." Pan replied looking lovingly at her son caressing his curly black hair. "When are you going to tell him?" Gohan dared to ask.  
  
"Soon I hope."  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
The door opened just when Gohan stepped down to get some water. "You gotta start knocking Goten. What if you find something you don't want to see-"  
  
"Wait." Goten whispered. "Is that." He said pointing upstairs. Gohan nodded. In a flash Goten found himself outside Pan's room. "I'm good Goten, how about yourself?" Gohan said sarcastically.  
  
"Talking to yourself again?" Vegeta said as he stepped through the open door. Kalid and Trunks trailed behind him.  
  
"HeHe" Gohan laughed nervously.  
  
"Well, what are we waiting for?" Vegeta asked annoyed when he looked at everyone settling in the living room. "Goten" Trunks said imply. "What's he doing anyway? What did he eat this time?" "You'll see." Said Gohan obviously hiding something.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
"Pan-chan.Pan-chan." Goten entered the room. As he turned to close the door Pan sat up. "Uncle Goten" she whispered. "How are you?" he asked. "I'm really good. How have you been?" She still whispered.  
  
"Why are you still whispering?" He found himself whispering also.  
  
Pan uncovered the little bundle that sat beside her. Goten's eyes popped out of their socket and his jaw dropped. "Wha-who is that?" He said out of breath. He couldn't stop staring at the little kid. "He's my son. C'mon, let's go downstairs, I still have to greet everyone."  
  
Then Goten looked at Pan. Now she seemed a lot wiser. *I guess it's because she's a.mommy!* he though. "Go on ahead Goten, I'm getting Mom".  
  
Everyone looked up when they heard someone coming down the stairs. Goten had a priceless look on his face and they only figured out why a few moments later when they saw Videl then Pan enter the living room. "Sorry you have to see me like this." Said Pan.  
  
"I'm calling Bulma and Bra." Videl chirped heading for the kitchen.  
  
"You've trained brat." Vegeta finally spoke. "Yeah." Pan said nervously scratching the back of her head.  
  
"Are you guys just going to sit there?" Pan smiled looking at Trunks and Kalid.  
  
"Hey." Pan's smile fell. Kalid couldn't explain why he was cold to Pan.  
  
"Good to see you." Trunks got up to hug Pan. Pan hugged Trunks and glanced at Kalid also wandering why he was cold to her. "It's good to see you too Trunks."  
  
Trunks pulled away and took his seat back on the couch. There was an eerie silence in the house which only made Pan more nervous, until Pan spoke. "If you'll excuse me, I need to see Kalid.alone." She emphasized the alone and looked at Kalid. Everyone looked at Kalid encouraging him to go with Pan. He rolled his eyes and followed Pan upstairs.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
"Why did you leave?" He asked.  
  
"Hello! You slept with Marron, and my dad kicked me out."  
  
"But you didn't have to leave Japan. We could have worked it out."  
  
"As I recall I didn't sleep with anyone else!.I couldn't face all of you anyway, not after being humiliated like that. I guess I ran away, but I didn't have a choice." Pan looked down. "Besides, you're a fine one to say that we could have worked it out." Tears filled her eyes. But she wouldn't let them fall. She looked back up at Kalid "If you didn't want to be with me, then that's all you had to say. You didn't have to lie to me.But it doesn't matter anymore. Guessing by your attitude you want nothing to do with me, I guess it's what you wanted from the beginning." Pan's eyes filled with tears again. *But I can't help it, I love you as much as I ever did.* she finished in her mind.  
  
*Damn! Why can't I be nice?.damn pride.* he thought. "I've got something to show you." Pan interrupted his thoughts and signaled him to follow her.  
  
Kalid saw the very familiar room didn't change one bit. He did think the bundle on the bed was strange. He stood waiting for Pan to speak to him. "I just want you to know that I'm doing this for Cyan, not for me." He didn't really understand what she said until he spotted the red suit on a chair beside the bed. "Cyan honey, wake up." Then it hit him. *The girl I saw was Pan? Then.could that be?...*  
  
Kalid's mind came back and he saw Cyan sitting on the bed rubbing his eyes. Pan waved at Kalid signaling for him to sit on the bed by them. Cyan looked confused at the guy then at his mom. "Cyan, this is Kalid. Kalid, this is your son." Pan said smiling at Cyan waiting for a reaction from either of them. Kalid's head was in overdrive.  
  
"Are you my dad for real?" Cyan asked hoping he finally met his father.  
  
Kalid looked at Pan then at Cyan. He couldn't help it but to smile. *He looks adorable, just like his mother.* "Yes I am." Again Kalid looked at Pan earning that smile he missed so much. Immediately Cyan tackled Kalid in a hug. "Hey! You're a strong one!" *Again, just like his mom.* he laughed.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
A few minutes later:  
  
"Cyan why don't you head downstairs, we'll be right down." Kalid said.  
  
Pan looked at Kalid confused. *She looks so sexy in the morning* he thought.  
  
"You could have told me."  
  
"I remind you that I was really scared. And I'm a proud person I wasn't going to let it beat me. Besides, I didn't know until one month later."  
  
"Just because I like the kid doesn't mean I'll treat you the-"  
  
"I know you didn't really want to see me. You don't have to shout it to everyone. All I ask is.don't break his heart like you broke mine." Pan turned away. "He doesn't deserve it." She looked back at him sadly "He really wanted to meet you."  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Cyan stepped in the living room and went to hug Gohan right away.  
  
"And who are you little guy?" Trunks asked.  
  
"He's my grandson." Gohan said smiling goofily, scratching the back of his head.  
  
"What!?!" Vegeta and Trunks shouted in unison.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
So what did you guys think? This is a really happy chapter and for that I'm happy. I hope you guys liked this chapter.  
  
Aquaprincess1/Gina: my name is Pam ^_^, as for your second question, I know the answer, but I won't tell. MWAHAHAHAHA! I'm really not that evil, I just don't want to give it away.  
  
Ssj4 Yuffie: My mom's friend's name is also Kalid; I didn't know that about that name, that's pretty cool. And I got a funny story for you: My brother's name is Habbib. My mom got it from the bible and changed some of the letters. And one of my brother's classmates (who is Asian) said that Habbib meant 'happy boy.' My brother and I thought it was funny because my brother is always happy and most of the time very silly and funny, he's definitely a 'Habbib.'  
  
And yes, I named Cyan after that guy in FF6. When I thought of the name I really liked Ian, but I didn't want the name to be too common, seeing that all the names in DBZ are weird, then I thought of Cyan because it kind of sounds like Ian, and I really liked Cyan for the baby so I went with it.  
  
Gina brought up a point. If you guys want to know more about me check out my profile, I got a nice and long bio if you're interested. ^_^  
  
I don't really have much else to say today, except that I wuv y'all!!!!  
  
Till next chapter,  
  
Chica de las estrellas ^_^ 


	11. No Pierdes El Tiempo, Y Prendes Otro Cor...

Hello Everyone! Thanks to: Aquaprincess1, Kaede-chan, PaiyanPrincessPanBriefs for reviewing.  
  
Last Chapter's translation is: 'It's said that for every man there is one (woman) like you.'  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or the song in this chapter: Shiver by Coldplay.  
  
Enjoy!  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Chapter 11: No Pierdes El Tiempo, Y Prendes Otro Corazón.  
  
"He's my grandson." Gohan said smiling goofily, scratching the back of his head.  
  
"What!?!" Vegeta and Trunks shouted in unison.  
  
"You mean Pan's!?!" Trunks asked in disbelief.  
  
"What about me?" Pan asked when she entered the living room along with Kalid. She then looked at Cyan. "Oh. You mean Cyan. Yeah, he's mine and Kalid is the daddy." Pan said with a soft smile.  
  
Vegeta only raised his eyebrow while Trunks' jaw dropped to the floor.  
  
"Wow. Pan, I just couldn't you imagine you being a mom and all." Trunks muttered.  
  
"Pretty impressive, huh?" Pan jumped over the couch to seat between Gohan and Goten.  
  
"I know what you mean man!" Shouted Goten. "I'm still shocked, I mean you leading a life and a kid on your own."  
  
Goten perked his head at the smell of food. "Breakfast is ready!" Videl shouted. She had learned to always be prevented to feed several saiyan mouths.  
  
Immediately everyone went to the dining room. "I'll be right back!" Pan said. She had to go to the bathroom.  
  
When she came back, there was only one seat left between her mom and Cyan. As Pan was approaching the table Trunks smiled softly at him seeing they were going to sit across each other. *He still has that gorgeous smile* Pan thought and smiled back.  
  
"So Pan, What have you been doing?" Goten finally asked before cramming food in his mouth.  
  
"Well," Started Pan, "When I left I went to the lookout...."  
  
Kalid could tell how much everyone missed Pan. He saw everyone stare at her while she told her story, but Trunks' look was different from the others *.Is he smiling?* Everyone's laughter interrupted his thoughts. It was his turn to look at Pan as she went back to tell her story. Seeing he was sitting on the other side of Cyan, he looked at Cyan then back at Pan *How did she manage all this by herself? Well, she's a strong girl* Now he smiled when he remembered why he fell for her.  
  
So I look in your direction,  
But you pay me no attention, do you?  
I know you don't listen to me,  
'Cause you say you see straight through me,  
Don't you?  
  
".....and we're building a franchise just a couple of blocks away from Capsule Corp. and it's looking very good so far." Everyone was done eating. The doorbell rang; Videl went to open the door. "I've been working a lot lately but other than that, I still make time to train. I also practiced ballet a lot. And not only ballet, my friend has a dance company and I go practice other kinds of dance with her it's fun." Pan finished as she heard her name being called.  
  
"Bra!!" Pan said turning to see Bra. She stood up and almost knocked Bra over in a hug. She then proceeded to hug Bulma and Chichi. Because of the lack of space, the group moved back to the living room. Feeling bad for Pan, face faded when they saw who was standing in the living room. "I hope you don't mind me bringing her."  
  
"Marron!" They hugged each other. Everyone's jaw dropped no one believed they would get along so well after what happened. "There's something I have to tell everyone." Started Marron. "When I went on my tour through the US, I saw Pan. We had a chance to talk and set some things straight between us. As you can see, everything worked out fine."  
  
Gohan and Videl were going to ask why they didn't know about it. That is until Pan interrupted. "Don't be mad at her, I asked her not to tell anyone that she saw me. I hope you understand. I needed time to get over everything that happened to forgive everyone."  
  
Finally, Vegeta shouted. "I came here to train! Not to hear some stupid stories from Pan!"  
  
"Missed you too Vegeta. That's ok, I want us ladies to chat a little, and we're going to talk about our periods and sex so you're more than free to go train!" Pan spat.  
  
(A/N: That's how we shoo away the males of the family ^_^)  
  
Immediately all the guys exited to go train. "Mommy can I go with dad?"  
  
"Oh my god Cyan, you have grown so much!" Squealed Marron.  
  
"Yeah, but first say hi to these lovely ladies: This is Bra, and Bulma and Marron. And this is your great-grandma Chichi." Instructed Pan.  
  
"Hi" Cyan waved and left avoiding being squeezed to death by these ladies.  
  
"He's too cute." Bra smiled.  
  
"Why don't we go to the kitchen? I can make some killer milkshakes!" Pan offered.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Once in the kitchen, Pan and company talked about many things, among them:  
  
"So Marron how's it going with Trunks?" Pan couldn't help it.  
  
"Not too good. The spark's gone and we argue a lot, so we decided to see other people. We haven't seen each other for a couple of months now." Marron said. "It's ok, if we were meant for each other, we'll end up together." She smiled softly. "Any guys we should know about?" Marron winked at Pan.  
  
"I dated here and there, they were great guys too. Some of them freaked out when they saw how strong I was. Then others freaked out when they saw Cyan. Except one guy: not only is he fine about my strength and my son. He is sweet, funny, a hard worker, a great dancer, and he's so hot!"  
  
"So what was the catch?" Asked Bra excitedly.  
  
"He's my company's lawyer?"  
  
"So?"  
  
"We didn't want to mix business and pleasure. Besides, he probably would have gotten fired if they found out we were together."  
  
"Good choice Pan. It's unethical." Bulma said matter-of-factly.  
  
"What about you Bra?" Pan asked.  
  
"Nothing much. Goten and I are doing great! Did he tell you he got his accounting degree and he's working in Capsule Corp. now?" Pan nodded. "As for me, I've been busy lately. I just finished decorating the governor's house. My best project yet!" Bra chirped. "But Pan, I refuse to believe the only thing you've done is work you were never that boring."  
  
"You're right, I haven't. I trained and danced a lot, and not only ballet." Pan winked.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Kalid and Trunks walked side by side. "I saw that." Kalid spat.  
  
"You saw what?" Trunks asked a little irritated.  
  
"The way you looked at Pan."  
  
"What way?"  
  
"Don't play dumb Trunks."  
  
"What's it to you?"  
  
Kalid glared at Trunks.  
  
"You said it yourself; you don't give a damn about her, so don't complain if someone else wants to make the move." Trunks threatened. He walked ahead to catch up to the rest of the fighters.  
  
"Wait! Dad!" Cyan ran to Kalid.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^^*^*  
  
"That's great Pan!.......I have an idea! I'll be shooting my next video in a couple of weeks. I'm going to have dancers so maybe you want to choreograph them." Marron suggested. Pan thought about it for a few moments. "That'd be cool!" Bra yelled. "Yeah, Pan. Why not?" Videl said.  
  
"OK, I'll do it"  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
A couple of hours later, Bulma, Bra and Marron left and Pan found herself bored. She then heard a small explosion *That's right! They're still training.* She changed and headed for the back of the house.  
  
"Mommy!" Cyan ran to Pan. "They won't let me fight."  
  
"Well, honey you could get hurt."  
  
"But you showed me how to fight. Why can't I fight yet?" Cyan complained.  
  
"Cuz they're very strong. What if they poke your eye out or cut your tongue off?" Pan was half-joking. "Ok." Cyan replied and sat under a tree.  
  
"Mind if I join you boys?" Pan faked a sweet smile.  
  
Immediately Vegeta charged at her yelling. "Boy? You're calling me a boy?"  
  
Vegeta punched Pan before she could react, she found herself flying. Knowing the floor was just below her she flipped backward then put her feet and one of her hands down to help her stop; her raven long hair whipping along with her body. "Especially you Vegeta!" Pan yelled now charging at him.  
  
Her fist connected with his jaw. Once in mid air, they engaged in an exchange of blows, kicks and the occasional insult. A kick caught Pan off guard and she was shot to the ground. She crouched down to accommodate for the forceful landing. Vegeta landed right after she did. She leaned on the ground with one of her arms and swept her feet to make Vegeta fall. Vegeta saw her move and jumped. He moved so he could land on Pan. Pan predicted his move so propelled herself with the arm she was leaning on to spin sideways and dodge his feet. They both landed on their feet and immediately took their defensive stand and stared each other down.  
  
Meanwhile Trunks, Kalid, Goten and Gohan were speechless, they didn't think Pan would improve this much. "Yeah! Go mom! Kick his butt!" Cyan jumped yelling excited he had a mom like Pan.  
  
"Welcome back." Vegeta said with a smirk.  
  
"Thanks." Pan said equally smirking before both of them relaxed.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
The gang rested under the tree where Cyan was sitting. Nobody had anything in particular to say, but it wasn't awkward anymore, they were all enjoying the sunset. Cyan went to Pan and hugged her from behind. "You fight cool mom. Can you fight me?" Cyan started tickling Pan. Pan turned slightly and grabbed him bringing him on her lap. "All right! How do you like this?" She joked as she tickled him. A few moments later the game between mother and son stopped. Cyan sat more comfortably on Pan's lap. "I like it here mom." "Me too." Pan kissed the top of his head.  
  
But on and on,  
From the moment I wake,  
To the moment I sleep,  
I'll be there by your side,  
Just you try and stop me,  
I'll be waiting in line,  
Just to see if you care  
  
*She's a good mom* Both Kalid and Trunks thought as they witnessed the display of affection.  
  
Oh, did you want me to change?  
Well I'd change for good,  
And I want you to know  
That you'll always get your way  
And I wanted to say  
  
*Maybe she's the person I'm looking for.* Thought Trunks smiling.  
  
*I love you Pan, but I can't trust you yet. I can't set myself up for heartbreak.again. You look so beautiful.* Kalid thought looking at Pan and Cyan in the sunset.  
  
Don't you shiver?  
Don't you shiver?  
I'll sing it loud and clear  
And I'll always be waiting for you  
  
*You look so beautiful.* Pan flinched.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
I know, I know, it's shorter this time. But, to tell you the truth, I wanted to leave it in more of a cliffhanger than I usually do, so there, that's a fair cliffhanger..*sigh* -_- I hate this chapter, it's stupid and meaningless.  
  
I'm almost done with this story. I think it'll take two, at the most three chapters till this story is complete. BTW I want to thank all the reviewers, because of you guys, I wasn't so embarrassed about posting my fanfic. Thanks.  
  
So, see ya next time!  
  
Chica de las estrellas. 


	12. Sobre Todo Sexual

Hey everyone. I absolutely hate last chapter so I decided to write another little one for this week to make up for the crap I posted yesterday. I was listening to music from Final Fantasy 8 and the inspiration just slapped me in the face, so I got to writing.  
  
Last chapter's translation is: "You don't waste time and you turn on another heart."  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ.  
  
Enjoy!  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Chapter 12: Sobre Todo Sexual.  
  
Pan snapped her head around to look at Kalid. Nervous, he stood up, said his goodbyes and left. Pan didn't really know what to think. "I'm sleepy mom." Cyan said before Pan could start to think about it.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
"Mommy." Cyan came downstairs crying.  
  
"What's wrong honey?" Pan asked concerned.  
  
"I dream that a lady killed everyone. She looked mean."  
  
Pan remembered back to a couple of years ago, before Maggie was diagnosed with cancer. They had gone to see Maggie and as soon as Cyan saw her he ran to hug her begging her not to leave. Later that day Pan asked him why he had done that. Cyan had replied that he dreamt she was leaving them to go far away and that she wasn't coming back. A week later, they found out that Maggie had cancer. She had dismissed the thought, but Cyan had dreams that came true more frequently than one would think. *Could this dream mean anything?* Pan thought.  
  
"Cyan honey, what did the lady look like?"  
  
"She was blonde, and she had blue eyes. She was shooting light out of her hands like you do, but hers were bigger." Cyan answered hugging his mom tighter.  
  
"It's ok honey, nobody is going to hurt you." *Maybe this dream means something too.* Pan thought caressing her son's hair.  
  
~~RING RING~~  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Pan? Hey, it's Saturday, and we want to celebrate that you're back, so we're taking you out. All right? We're coming in an hour."  
  
"Sure Bra, I would like to go, thanks for asking!" Pan said sarcastically.  
  
"See ya in an hour."  
  
"Bye."  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
The doorbell rang.  
  
"I'm leaving! Thanks for watching Cyan." Pan yelled and left the house.  
  
"Where's everyone else?" Pan asked only seeing Goten in the car.  
  
"Apparently nobody wanted to ride together. We're going to meet at a club." Goten replied.  
  
"Ok." She said getting in the car.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
The nightclub they had gone to was packed and Pan was loosing her temper quick, until she saw the rest of her friends sitting in a corner.  
  
"Hey Pan! You look so cute tonight!" Bra yelled. Pan's hair fell about her back in soft waves. She was wearing low-waist red leather pants with a Chinese style beige V-neck shirt with small red flowers, and matching high heeled thong-shoes.  
  
"So do you!" said Pan. Bra was wearing a mini skirt that was striped with different shades of green, and a black tube top and high-heeled, knee high boots. Her hair was up in a messy bun letting a few strands frame her face.  
  
Pan greeted the rest of the gang and felt bad for Trunks when she saw that Marron had brought a date. Everyone had a little too much to drink and an hour later, went their separate ways. Marron and her date went to her date's car to get their mack on (A/N: *wink, wink, nudge, nudge*); everyone else went to dance, including Kalid.  
  
Pan looked around trying to find him and some skanky redhead was all up on him. She looked at Kalid and he was staring right back at her,.smirking, and an evil one at that! *asshole!* Pan thought.  
  
A lavender shade caught the corner of her eye and remembered who was beside her.  
  
"He's such an asshole." Trunks said knowing who Pan had been looking at. "Wanna give him a taste of his own medicine?" He asked smirking like only Vegeta could.  
  
Pan raised one eyebrow pulling along a smirk. She grabbed his hand and pulled him to the dance floor. They started out mellow, getting used to the beat of the music. "So are you a good dancer Mr. Briefs?" Pan asked seductively. "Am I?" He said cockily. "Hope you can keep up." Pan said with a smirk.  
  
She immediately hugged his neck and ground her hips against his. He grabbed her waist and pulled her even closer to him as he too ground his hips against her. This movement forced Pan to spread her legs a little further apart and now she was rubbing her crotch against his leg.  
  
Their kinky little dance was starting to draw attention from a few other clubbers who slowed down their groove to watch. Now Pan and Trunks were moving in sync as their bodies were making wave-like movements; Pan was slowly bending backwards bringing Trunks along with her. He then ran his hand down Pan's leg, grabbed it just above the knee and raised it to meet his waist. As the climax of the song hit he stood straight whipping her upper body to meet his.  
  
"They're good!" Bra said to Goten who was kissing her neck. He only responded with a moan.  
  
The DJ now blended in a new song. It was Pan's turn to show off. She turned around facing away from Trunks and again ground her hips against his. She grabbed his hands and brought them to her stomach intertwining her fingers with his. Then she left his hands on her stomach and reached up to caress his hair while his face was buried in the crook of her neck, smelling her.  
  
*What the fuck?!?* Kalid thought as he looked on with disbelief. He immediately rushed to the dance floor and pushed Trunks off Pan.  
  
"What the hell are you doing man!?!" Kalid yelled ready to fight.  
  
"She's not fucking married! She's free to have fun with whoever she wants!" Trunks snapped back. Bra and Goten also rushed to the dance floor to hold Trunks back.  
  
Pan ran to Kalid and held him back. "Not here Kalid!" Said Pan, trying to calm him. "Let's go outside." She pulled him along and left the club.  
  
"What the hell were you doing back there?" Kalid yelled at Pan once outside.  
  
If looks could kill, Kalid would be ten times dead by now. "That's it! You're done!" Pan spat. "Why are you playing stupid games? Why are you fucking with me like this? Do I ever get to be happy?" She yelled at him. "I'm done with you! It's my turn to be happy!" She stormed back into the club. Kalid flew back to Capsule Corp.  
  
Marron saw this from the car and went back to the club to find out what was going on. When Marron finally found everyone, they were drinking and laughing, not worried about what just happened.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Everyone including Marron and her date ended up in Capsule Corp. seeing that nobody could drive. Bra, Goten and Marron's date were accompanying Marron while she puked her stomach out.  
  
In the other hand, it seemed that their little dance had turned Pan and Trunks on. They headed to Trunks' room and were making out.  
  
They started to undress each other. Pan was going to fall while taking off her pants but Trunks caught her. Pan only laughed harder. Now they were only in their underwear; Pan pushed Trunks on the bed and straddled him. She kissed his neck and chest before sitting back up. Trunks grabbed her waist and flipped them over now kissing her neck. He squeezed her breasts. Then it hit her.  
  
Trunks noticed Pan flinch, and looked at her.  
  
"I'm sorry Trunks, I can't" Pan said with tears in her eyes. She grabbed her clothes and left the room.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
AHHH! *she dodges the rotten vegetables being thrown at her* I know some of you guys wanted a lemon, especially with this chapter being so kinky. Then again, I'm evil! MWAHAHAHA! There will be a twist next chapter. MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! *mom throws shoe at her* Ok I'll stop now. Don't forget to review!  
  
Hasta!  
  
Chica de las estrellas. ^_^ 


	13. Tiempo Suficiente Me Falla Cada Vez, Vid...

I couldn't wait to post this chapter. Seriously, all the Final Fantasy 8 music has inspired me last and this chapter. Last chapter's translation is: 'Sexual Above All.'

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ.

I must warn you. This is a tear-jerker. I was bawling when I finished this chapter. If you must know the song that got me to writing such a sad event is "Compression of Time" from Final Fantasy 8. You can get it at almost any Final Fantasy 8 website. You can also get it from me if you contact me through a messenger (AOL, MSN, Yahoo. My screen names are in my bio.), if I'm online. I guess you can also email me before you read the chapter, it's not a big file. The reason I say this now, is because if you listen to it towards the end of the chapter, I guarantee you'll be bawling too. Either it'll make you cry too, or I'm just plain weird ^_^. FYI – I'll take flames this chapter (yeah, it's THAT sad).

So go get the song (if you want), and your box of tissues and start reading.

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

**Chapter**** 13: Tiempo Suficiente Me Falla Cada Vez, Vida Suficiente Me Falla Otra Vez.**

Pan walked by Kalid's room on her way out of the house. His door was slightly open and she couldn't resist. She went inside and watched Kalid sleep. *What am I doing? Why am I back in Japan? Maybe I shouldn't have come back. But I was so lonely in the US. Was I running away again?* 

Try as he might, he couldn't fall asleep. He heard someone come into his room and decided to pretend to be asleep. *Pan? What are you doing here? Are you going to tell me that you love Trunks? Do you really love him? You probably do, otherwise you wouldn't have slept with him.* He said as he remembered hearing them giggle when they walked by his room; along with the giggles came little moans and grunts. His brow furrowed.* Does Trunks really make you happy?*

*_Does Trunks really make you happy?_* Pan opened her eyes wider and looked around. *I think I had too much to drink………If only you knew how much I miss you.* Her eyes still fixed on him. *Oh, how I want us to be a family.* She turned around and left the room.

*_…I want us to be a family_* Kalid perked his head. *Guess I drank too much.* He closed his eyes and tried to get some sleep.

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

For a week Pan worked like no other, and secluded herself from everyone except her family and Kalid when he came to play with Cyan. *He's grown fond of him* She thought happily as she watched them 'train' outside. She looked around to the calendar posted on the refrigerator. "Shit! I'm supposed to go to Marron's video shoot!" Pan hurriedly wrote a note for her parents and ran outside. "Hey Kalid! I'm supposed to go with Marron. You can stay here with Cyan, unless you both want to come with me. Everyone else will be there." Pan suggested.

"I want to go." Cyan ran to Pan. "I guess I'll go too." Kalid said following the mother of his son.

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

"Ok, let's do it." Pan said getting into position in with the dancers. She reluctantly agreed to be in the video. "Play music…and roll cameras!" "Five, six, seven, eight!" Yelled Pan before starting their routine.

The music blared through the large room. Pan's body flowed from one move to the next while Marron sang in the middle.

*She's a good dancer.* Trunks thought now sober. He watched her move like pure liquid. He then averted his eyes to look at Marron, and then turned to look at Kalid. *You love him so Pan-chan, that you didn't sleep with me? It was for the better. This way no one will get hurt.* He smiled and looked back at Marron.

*She does it so well. Even after having Cyan she's still an eye-candy. Why can't I just admit that to you out loud? If Trunks has the guts to admit his feelings for you then I guess he deserves you. And like I thought yesterday, if you didn't have feelings for him you wouldn't have slept with him.* He thought sadly, music pounding into his head. *I really had too much to drink.*

"OK! THAT'S A WRAP!" The director yelled and everyone clapped.

They all went their separate ways and Pan went to a bathroom to change.

When she came out she found Trunks waiting for her. Pan looked at him for a brief moment and looked down feeling guilty. "I didn't mean to lead you on." She said quietly. "I'm so sorry." Tears started to form in her eyes.

"It's ok. You love Kalid that much huh?" He brought her closer to him to comfort her.

"It's not only that Trunks. I couldn't do that to you and Marron." Pan looked at Trunks. He looked back at her confused. "It's obvious that you guys still love each other. The only reason both of you are going out with other people is to make each other jealous, and in the end it's just going to push you further apart. You refuse to accept that you will be happy with Marron, when in fact she's the only one that can make you happy." She reached up and caressed his cheek. "They always say that your first guess is right. I agree. You chose Marron first, so she must be the one for you." She smiled softly at him.

"But I was YOUR first guess." He joked. Pan punched him lightly. "No, you were my first crush." Pan laughed. 

He grabbed her hand and brought it between his hands. "I think you should listen to your own advice. Maybe I could talk to Kalid."

"I'm done with him. It's up to him now." Pan said sadly.

"Pan I won't talk to him if you don't want to. But I want you to know that it's ok to admit your feelings, after all, we'd be mindless drones without them." He smiled softly at her.

^*^*^*^*^*^*^

That night Bra invited her friends to her house to spend some time together, since they hadn't had a chance in five years. Pan left Cyan at her Parent's house because she didn't want to worry about him tonight.

It was midnight now and everyone was happy to spend time together like old times. Marron was standing in the back yard smoking a cigarette. Bra accompanied her so she wouldn't be alone. "Do you think Trunks and I will get back together?................I think he likes Pan now." Marron exhaled smoke.

"So do I. But I think that's as far as it goes. He still loves you, it's pretty obvious. If you guys talk to each other TRUTHFULLY I think you'll get back together" Bra suggested.

"I guess you're right." Marron smiled.

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

"That's her." She said looking at Marron through a screen. "She will help me kill Pan."

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

A gust of air hit Marron on her back knocking the air out of her. Marron's eyes rolled to the back of her head, and opened her mouth wide in an attempt to breathe.

"Marron?" Bra asked concerned. Marron dropped on all fours trying desperately to breathe. Bra tried to touch her but got shocked on contact. She ran inside the house and found Trunks and Pan in the kitchen. "Guys, something is wrong with Marron." She said agitated.

Bra led them outside to witness Marron writhing around the floor gasping for air. "Don't touch her! I got shocked when I tried to." She warned them. Both Pan and Trunks stopped, wondering what they could do to help. Then Goten came out to see what all the commotion was about.

Marron started floating and then stretched her body out emitting an incredible amount of energy. The four demi-saiyans were thrown by the energy's force.

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

Vegeta snapped his eyes open. *What-the?* "What's wrong?" Bulma asked groggily. Vegeta only got up and left Bulma wondering what was going on.

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

*What was that incredible surge of energy?* Kalid thought flinching in the bathroom. He pulled his pants up, looked out the window and saw the source of the incredible power. He ran downstairs to take a closer look.

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

Gohan sat up hurriedly. He grabbed his clothes and changed as fast as he could. "Gohan, what's the deal?" Videl asked worried. "Stay here and watch over Cyan," was Gohan's only response before taking off through the window.

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

"Marron, talk to me!" Yelled Trunks when he saw Marron calm a little.

"YOU!" She pointed at Pan. "You've grown Pan." Pan looked at Marron trying to figure out what was going on. *Cyan's dream! Blond hair, blue eyes. Could Marron be it?* "You don't remember me do you?" Marron asked. Pan narrowed her eyes.

"It's me, Schala. You thought you left me to die on planet Riven all those years ago. Well, I survived."

"Why did you take over Marron?" Pan was getting more pissed off by the minute.

"You're wrong Pan. I didn't 'take over her' I just planted myself in her. We share a body. I did it five years ago when she had the worst feelings for you. Like you took Trunks from her, YOU took MY Kalid……….I know Marron's not as strong as a saiyan but together we'll be far more powerful. She hates you! I only add more hate to her pretty little mind."

Pan was trying to swallow everything that she said. Suddenly she remembered a woman she fought while she traveled through space with her grandpa and Trunks. *It's her! How could she have survived? I thrashed her.* Suddenly, her thoughts were interrupted.

"What are you talking about?" Kalid said confused as he ran out of the house behind Vegeta.

"Kalid." Marron spoke softly. She approached Kalid and ran her hand down his cheek. "How I missed you."

"UH-Marron, what are you doing?" Kalid's face went blank.

"Don't you remember me? I'm Schala."

"Schala? What-How did you get here!"

"Fool. I'm a witch; I have many powers you don't know about. But now that I found you, come back to me and kill that little wench." Marron said looking at Pan.

"I can't. I won't" he spat.

Marron softly waved her hand close to Kalid's face. "Don't you remember our love? You loved me so much, as I love you."

"Yeah, I remember." He smiled. "But I also remember how you cheated on me after I gave you everything I had. You betrayed my trust. Now you come and attack the people I care about? I don't trust you." His smile turned into a smirk.

"Hmph!" Marron jumped back to where she had more space. "Well if you won't do it, I will." She looked at Pan "Fight me bitch!"

"What's going on?" Gohan asked Trunks as he landed. Trunks explained everything as fast as he could.

"I won't fight you Marron. Resist it! Get your body back!" Pan looked intensely at Marron.

"It won't work Pan! That's how much she hates you. C'mon fight me!" Marron charged at Pan.

"I don't want any of you to interfere!" Pan yelled angrily at the gang. *I have to do this on my own. I can't run away. I won't let anyone fight MY fights.* she thought angrily. *She's a lot stronger than I thought. She'll kill me if I don't watch it.* Pan thought.

Marron was viciously punching and kicking trying to land one on Pan. On the other hand, Pan only took the defensive and blocked her attacks. Noticing this, Marron yelled. "I told you to fight me!" Marron landed a punch on Pan's face sending her a few hundred feet away. Collecting herself Pan only looked angrily at her. "So you won't fight me will you? All right, I'll give you an incentive. If you don't fight me, I will get what you love most: your son!" Marron waited for a reaction.

*No!* Pan thought. *I don't want to hurt Marron, but I don't want Cyan getting hurt either. All right! I'll play her fucking little game.* Pan growled and took a defensive stand. "You're on, sucker!" Pan smirked.

As she was flying towards Marron a flash flew right in front of her. "No! You won't hurt my son." She heard Kalid yell. Kalid attacked Marron. "I told you to stay the fuck out of my way!" Pan yelled irritated.

Blows and kicks were exchanged between the two. *How did Marron get this strong? Is Schala really capable of drawing out this kind of power.* Kalid thought in mid air as he fought Marron. She caught Kalid off guard and punched him. He crouched and she took the chance to bury her knee in his stomach. She interlaced her hands together and hit him in the back shooting him to the ground. "You don't listen to her? No wonder she's not with you anymore." Marron saw his face sadden a little. She growled and flew towards him. "If you won't be happy with me, I won't let you be happy with anyone else!" Schala yelled with tears in her eyes, having now full control over Marron. She raised her hands and an energy ball grew incredibly fast. She then threw it at Kalid before he could react.

Kalid froze and closed his eyes, expecting the worst.

"NO!"

*What? I'm still alive?* He opened his eyes to find a slim figure in front of him. The bright energy fading away…………..*Pan?*

Unconscious, Pan started falling backwards. Her hair floated softly around her. Her arms slowly left her chest. From Pan's eyes, a trail of tears floated in the air as her body came closer to the ground. "Pan" Kalid whispered, but he didn't move; he couldn't move. Her body finally hit the ground. Trunks and Goten rushed to her.

"Pan wake up! Wake up!" Goten shook her, tears filling his eyes. Her body just whipped around imply with every shake. Once Goten stopped shaking her, a bit of blood trickled out of her mouth and down her cheek. Goten hugged her tighter, setting his tears free. When he let go, Trunks placed his cheek in front of her mouth to feel her breath. A single tear ran down his cheek as he sat back up.

Bra turned to look at her father and was surprised at what she saw. Vegeta looked on the scene with disbelief. His mouth was wide open and his eyes were full of shock; there was a twinge of sadness. *Dad* A tear started rolling down her cheek.

An eerie silence filled the place as neither Marron nor Schala knew what to say.

"What's wrong with her?" Gohan finally muttered in shock. He looked around, then back at Trunks. "What's wrong with her!?!" He yelled. Tears ran freely down his cheeks.

Trunks looked down, "I'm sorry Gohan……she's not breathing."

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

Seriously, I'm crying now. Let's take a moment. -_-

Y'all must hate me for killing Pan. Heck! Even I hate myself for killing Pan. But the story is not done. So when I post another chapter, you get back here and read it because this is not the end of this great story! (Aren't I cocky?)

Chica de las estrellas


	14. Por Una Noche En Su Lecho, Soy Capaz De ...

Is it me? Or have people stopped reading my story because I killed Pan? (I'll explain in the end) That just makes me sadder. As I said in my other story, I'm bummed. My seminarian Jorge went back to his home in Paraguay. I kinda knew he was leaving because he kept on talking about how he wasn't sure about staying in the seminary. -_- *sigh* I just can't get over it. It's been a week now....Oh well, that's life, you win some, you loose some.  
  
The translation to last chapter: 'Enough time fails me again, enough life fails me again.'  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ. The song is 'Tírate' by Café Tacvba.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Chapter 14: Por Una Noche En Su Lecho, Soy Capaz De Dar La Vida.  
  
"What!?!" Gohan ran to Pan. "She can't....She can't be dead!!!" He yelled pushing Trunks out of the way. "No Pan! Don't leave us! Think of Cyan!" He sobbed. He leaned into Pan's chest in an attempt to get closer to her.  
  
*What have I done?*  
  
Bra ran to Goten when he stood up. They brought each other comfort. *Pan, you had just come back* Bra thought hugging Goten tighter.  
  
Kalid couldn't believe what had just happened. *Pan gave her life for me, and I couldn't even show her how much she meant to me.* He stared at Gohan and Pan still too shocked to move.  
  
"Pan...."Gohan sobbed. *Huh?* He stopped crying. *Is that...?* "Oh thank you Dende!" He yelled throwing his arms up.  
  
Everyone turned to look at Gohan with awe. For a moment they thought he had gone crazy. Then he spoke relieving the rest of them. "There is a heartbeat!"  
  
*There's still a chance*  
  
"UGH!" Everyone turned to look at Marron writhing in the air. "Stop! Get out! I won't let you hurt them anymore! GET OUT!" Marron yelled grasping her head. "NO!"  
  
Once again Schala took control. "Does her death hurt you so?" Schala looked at Kalid, tears filled her eyes. Kalid just looked at her sadly. "I understand now." She looked down with a soft smile. "Giving her life so that you could be happy. I won't let her sacrifice be in vain."  
  
"What do you mean?" Kalid yelled.  
  
"You won't be happy if Pan is dead." She caressed Kalid's face. Marron walked over to Pan and pushed Gohan aside. She knelt beside Pan. "I admire your bravery." She looked back at Kalid. "Have a happy life." A tear rolled down her cheek. *I don't want to die. But I don't want to live without Kalid.* Schala thought sadly.  
  
A thin ray of light left Marron's hand to enter Pan's body. Marron's body immediately fell to the ground. "NO!" Trunks ran to Marron and hugged her. "Not you too!" Another tear rolled down his cheek.  
  
"I'm convinced." Trunks heard a whisper.  
  
Trunks pulled away to look at Marron's face. He found her smiling faintly looking exhausted. "I'm convinced....I love you." She said, happy tears flowing from her eyes. "Marron!" Trunks said lovingly taking Marron in a tight embrace, before smiling whole-heartedly, something he hadn't done in a long time.  
  
Kalid finally found the strength to move. He crawled to Pan. He grabbed her and held her in a protective embrace. Smiling a little he moved his hand to Pan's face, caressing it softly. "C'mon Pan, wake up." He whispered.  
  
Pan's eyes fluttered open and she looked around a little scared. The blur finally faded away and saw her father and Kalid looking at her. A smile grew on their faces. "You made it!" said Gohan.  
  
It took a few moments for Pan to register where she was at and what had just happened. She looked at Kalid and saw he looked fine. "I'm tired." She smiled.  
  
A light chuckle was heard from everyone else present, amused at her somewhat awkward comment.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
~~Trunks' POV~~  
  
It's the end of July. It has been nearly two months since the 'incident' with Schala. That scared the shit out of me! I really thought Pan had left us, not to mention Marron! Good thing they're both here with us.  
  
So you're probably wondering what's going on in this corner of the planet? Things aren't very different from before Schala's threat, oddly enough. Well, Marron and I are back together. But we're keeping it a secret for a while. We don't want to get jinxed.  
  
And Pan? Well, I guess she's doing fine! They're done building S.P. Financial. Bra's decorating it now; I bet it'll look spiffy. Pan said it will be opened in about three weeks. Yeah! Party time! Pan and I have become good friends again, although, I must admit I act more than friendly with her sometimes. I can't help it; we're such good flirts, but that's it: I love Marron. Pan made me realize that. And she loves Kalid. Pan and I don't belong together. Besides, sometimes I DO want to make Kalid jealous, maybe he'll wake up. HMM I wish Pan would stay here, but I think Cyan's got to go back to school too. Maybe she'll stay here.  
  
Speaking of which, Kalid is still being an asshole. I don't understand why he can't just be with Pan. They love each other for Dende's sake. It pisses me off sometimes; it makes me want to beat some sense into him. But then again, it's not really my place to tell him what to do.  
  
Everything else is peachy at work. Goten joined the 'team' and he's doing a good job so far. In fact, he saved all of our behinds a month and a half ago.  
  
~Flashback~  
  
It's four o'clock. One more hour then I can go home! My secretary just brought my mail. I opened one suspicious envelope first. It was from the bank we have our account with....What!?! It seems for some odd reason, we're almost out of funds. Geez! Four of our biggest investors just withdrew, and our budget will have to be cut.  
  
I told my secretary to call Goten and Kalid to my office and that it was an emergency. She did so right away. She's very efficient. A few minutes later, Kalid entered the room followed by Goten. "What's going on?" Kalid asked. I explained the situation, and they both seem worried. They tell me we should solve this problem as soon as possible. No fucking shit!!!!! I know that! Anyway, we're sitting there, going through numbers, discussing different strategies for a few hours..in fact it was already nine o'clock!  
  
It seemed our only choice to save money was to reduce pay-roll budget....meaning, we would have to fire a lot of people. I felt bad, but really! It was our only choice....or so we thought! Goten hadn't really suggested something radical; and it got on my nerves: he couldn't think of anything! Now he was grabbing his head with both hands. He was in deep thought, and it looked painful! Defeated, I made the decision to lay-off people. Then Goten jumped up yelling "Eureka! Eureka! Eureka!" I fell from my chair, seeing I was leaning back and Goten yelling 'eureka' really freaked me out!  
  
I finally get him to calm down and tell me the big idea. Well? Are you ready? This is the big idea: "It'll take sacrifice form ALL of us!" He looked at me sternly. I only nodded. "We reduce everyone's salary and we won't have to fire anyone!" Goten said happily.  
  
"How the fuck is that going to help!" I burst out! I was really frustrated. Kalid got me to calm down long enough for Goten to explain the 'plan' thoroughly. "Well, again, we reduce everyone's salary, INCLUDING ours. We'll have to explain the situation to the workers, and that this will only be temporary. And if someone doesn't like it, they can quit, which I don't think they'll do because it's always better to have a job with lower pay, than to have no job at all. We do this until we catch up with our previous budget." Goten finished excited.  
  
I looked at him skeptically. "I'll show you!" he said. He was really sure of his idea. He punched some numbers in the calculator and showed me the numbers. *Wow!* I thought. "See?" He said proudly. "It'll work." I said, looking at the numbers once again. "Ok, we'll do it." My mom would have been on our asses for months, maybe years, if we wouldn't have solved this on our own.  
  
We were so happy we were able to solve a problem like this, that we started jumping around holding hands. Then, what we were doing, and how old we were, sank in and we all stepped away from each other awkwardly.  
  
~End Flashback~  
  
We're all caught up now, back on our old salary. Goten's good. I'm glad he got off that lazy ass of his and came to work with us. So yeah, we're doing well. But I really wish I at least knew why Kalid won't go back with Pan. Well, it's not like Pan's begging him, she's proud too.  
  
~~End Trunks' POV~~  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
One week later:  
  
Kalid was lying on his bead. *I wish Pan was with me. But this is for the best. After sleeping with Trunks why would she be interested in me. She hasn't shown interest in me anyway, she's shown it to Trunks. I can't stand it. I love her! But she was right that night in the club, it's her turn to be happy. I'm happy knowing she's happy.*  
  
He encontrado cosas buenas para soportar  
I have found good things to handle  
El calor del hambre cuando me voy a acostar  
The heat of hunger when I go to bed  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
*That's it! It's time Kalid knows the truth!* Trunks said feeling somewhat guilty.  
  
Trunks knocked on Kalid's door. He heard a 'yeah' and he went in. "Hey."  
  
"HMMM." Kalid said, indifferent.  
  
"There's something I need to tell you." Trunks said slowly. Kalid turned to look at him. "You need to get over yourself and get Pan." Kalid got a 'whatever' look on his face. "One day she told me that Marron and I loved each other and that we weren't together just to get back at each other, ironically, you two are doing the exact same thing. Now that I'm back with Marron I see it, and our relationship is doing better than ever."  
  
Kalid sat up quickly. "If you're with Marron, why are you-"  
  
"I'm not done!" Trunks glared at Kalid. "I don't love Pan. It's just innocent flirting-if that answers your question."  
  
Kalid glared at Trunks with disbelief.  
  
*I remember a flare in someone's ki that night that Pan and I were going to sleep together...oh.* "Pan didn't sleep with me. She couldn't....We both know why she didn't sleep with me." He smirked at Kalid before stepping to the door. "Think about it." Trunks said shutting the door.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Later that day, Kalid and Vegeta were sparring in the gravity room.  
  
Kalid charged coolly at Vegeta. After several punches and kicks Vegeta sent Kalid to the ground with a simple kick. "What the hell's wrong? My grandma could have seen that a mile away!"  
  
Vegeta imagined what was on Kalid's head. "Baka-boy!" He walked over to Kalid. He grabbed him by the collar lifting him a feet or so from the ground. "Do you want her?" He asked harshly.  
  
Kalid just stared back. "DO YOU WANT HER? BAKA!" Vegeta yelled. "Yes." Spat Kalid, looking aside.  
  
"Then take her! A saiyan warrior deserves what he wants, when he wants!!!" Vegeta threw Kalid to the ground and walked to leave the room. He saw that Kalid wasn't getting up. "Well? What are you waiting for!?! A limousine?"  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
"Someone get the door!!!" Gohan yelled after hearing the doorbell. He was....indisposed in the bathroom.  
  
"I'm coming." She said.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
"Hey Pan! Wanna go out?......no, that's lame..Pan I'm sorry for getting you killed...no, no, no, no...." Kalid scratched his head thinking what exactly to say to Pan. Finally someone opened the door. Kalid smiled expecting the love of his life to flash him the smile he loved so much.  
  
"Oh Hello Kalid."  
  
Kalid's smile fell. "Hey Videl! Is Pan home?"  
  
"HMM Didn't she tell you?" Videl asked thoughtfully. "She went back to the US."  
  
"What!?!"  
  
Y si me dices que te vas  
And if you tell me that you'll leave  
Que no lo quieres intentar  
That you don't want to try it out  
Entonces abre la ventana  
Then open the window  
Y tírate  
And jump off  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
"Mommy, do you kiss daddy?" He looked at Pan now. Pan got a blank look on her face. "Why do you ask that?" She came to. "Because I see grandpa and grandma kiss and Bulma and Vegeta, and Uncle Goten and Bra."  
  
"Well....I don't kiss your dad, but that doesn't mean we don't love you." Pan tried to comfort him. He only looked sadly at his food.  
  
"Mommy, why are we going back?" Cyan asked sweetly eating his airplane meal.  
  
"Because, there's stuff I have to fix at my work." Pan replied taking a sip of her water. "Why the long face? We'll be back with your grandparents in two weeks!" Pan said running her hand through her son's hair. "And daddy too?" Cyan took a bite from his fork. "Yeah, daddy too." *Don't think I've forgotten about you Kalid.* Pan thought with a smirk.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
"Yeah, she went back to the US. But don't worry, there was an emergency at her office, plus she had other things to fix. She'll be back in two weeks." Videl smiled. "I'm so happy you came looking for her, she's been waiting you know. I'll tell her you came by." She smiled again.  
  
Sé que no lo harás  
I know you won't do it  
Cae el cielo sobre el mar  
Heaven falls on the sea  
Sé que no dirás  
I know you won't say  
Palabras de verdad  
True words  
  
"No, don't tell her." He said smirking. *I've got a better plan.*  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
*sigh* -_- I liked the part where Schala's life revives Pan, and how Goten saves Capsule Corp., other than that I hate this chapter. Well, I guess it's time to explain the turn of events.  
  
I swear that when I started this story I wanted to make it T/P. I guess one thing led to another....I don't know, I guess my evil twin took over. By the time Pan went back to Japan I knew I wanted her to end up with Kalid. Don't get me wrong. I love T/P's, in fact, I've never read a T/M before, that's how biased I am. But, like I said, I don't know, it just seemed right. Besides, I already agreed with my evil twin that 'The Light Of My Life' is going to be strictly T/P. -_- *sigh* sorry for deceiving you, I just didn't want this to be the usual Pan-goes-to-college-comes-back-and- Trunks-falls-in-love-with-her T/P. And I also wanted to keep you guys guessing, I couldn't give the story away.  
  
As for the death of Pan, I knew all along she was going to be revived, but I couldn't ruin it. C'mon, did you really think that the protagonist of this story was going to die for good? I guess my evil twin is to blame again. -_- I didn't mean to scare away the readers, but I think I did anyway.  
  
As for the story, you already knew that I'm drawing it to a conclusion. I think next chapter will be the last, unless, (by some miracle of God) my evil twin comes up with more fucked up twists for this particular plot. It's been great knowing someone reads my story. I'm glad the reviewers reviewed, if it weren't for you guys, the story would have probably died, or taken a lot longer. Thank you again. BTW, other readers: don't be shy to review; I'd like to know what you think, and how I can improve my writing.  
  
*sigh* I miss Jorge, we were friends. Well, Hasta!  
  
Chica de las estrellas 


	15. Algo Mueve En Mí

Hey Everyone! Well, I'm afraid this is the final chapter. Thanks to everyone for their reviews, I can't thank you enough! It's been a lot of fun writing this fanfic and reading your reviews! I think my evil twin can definitely come up with more twists, but I'll hold off on that. We don't need anymore Kalid/Pan action when I could be writing T/P's ^_^. I was thinking, maybe I'll do a U/P, or a GK/CC next....I dunno.  
  
Anyway, the translation to last chapter is: 'For a night in your bed, I'm willing to give my life.'  
  
Screw it! No disclaimers this chapter! But I want to warn: There is a lemon. There are two different-looking breaks towards the end of the story, between them is the lemon. Not that it will stop you from reading it, but you've been warned.  
  
Long chapter: Enjoy!  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Chapter 15: Algo Mueve En Mí.  
  
"Sheesh! I can't believe it's been two weeks already!" Pan thought out loud looking at different dresses. "I think this one will do." She thought aloud again picking a crimson dress. "I can't believe I'm going to open my first franchise tomorrow."  
  
A few hours later, Pan found herself on the plane, taking off to Japan. *Well, this is it. It was nice living in the US.*  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Kalid couldn't sleep. His head swam in thoughts of having Pan back in his arms...well Pan AND Cyan. It was three in the morning by the time he finally fell asleep. *Gotta get up early to go pick her up.* He thought as he drifted off to sleep.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
* Pan stepped out of the gate with Cyan in hand. She was heading for the luggage carousel, not really paying attention to her surroundings. She felt uneasy, as if someone was watching her. She looked around and found nothing.  
  
A few moments later, finding the feeling didn't go away, she looked around again. She spotted a pair of chocolate eyes she knew all too well. She stopped and looked at him, surprised of his gesture. Kalid looked back at her from afar, hiding a rose behind him. He shrugged and smiled shyly, unsure she would take him back.  
  
Pan's smile broadened and ran to him along with Cyan. She stood in front of him looking for an explanation or at least an expression.  
  
"Tell me you believe in second chances." Kalid said extending his arm to give her the rose.  
  
Pan smirked. "I'm impressed." She said taking the rose.  
  
He grabbed her waist pulling her closer. "Well, I'm in love." He caught her lips in a passionate kiss.  
  
*They're kissing!* Cyan only looked up at the kiss five years in the making. *  
  
*Kalid.* "Kalid."  
  
Kalid didn't want to open his eyes afraid this feeling would go away. "Hold on, I'm kissing...." he opened his eyes realizing it was only a dream. ".....Pan." He looked at Bulma turning a deep shade of red, feeling more disappointed it was only a dream, than embarrassed.  
  
(A/N: MWAHAHAHAHAHA)  
  
"Sorry to ruin your obviously good dream." Bulma started. "I thought you said you wanted to wake up early to get Pan."  
  
The memory of his first thing on his things-to-do list smacked him right in the face. Kalid snapped his head around to look at the clock. '9:30' it read. *Shit! Her plane landed at 6:30.* Defeated, he slumped back into his pillow. "Her plane landed three hours ago.....ugh! I didn't hear the alarm." He said frustrated. "Now she'll be too busy organizing the party for her company."  
  
"It'll be ok." Bulma chirped. "You've waited five years, what's one more day?"  
  
With that Kalid looked at the bright side. *Yeah...the party.* A smile grew on his face.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
"GRRR! These people drive me crazy." Pan stepped in her room hastily undressing herself. "I say no, put that there instead. 'where?' they reply." She ran into the bathroom, turned the shower on and waited for it to get hot. "Don't they have ears? Do I have to do ALL the work?.......*sigh*" She said finally feeling hot water trickle down her body. "At least it's done in time for the party."  
  
A couple of hours later, she stepped into her living room. Putting her earring on, Videl looked at her and stopped abruptly. Pan wore a strapless crimson corset that clung tightly to her curves. A matching crimson fitted skirt with a flared hem accentuated the right pieces of flesh of her lower body. She wore red two-band shoes. A thin gold chain graced her left wrist. Finally, she wore again the thin diamond necklace her grandfather gave her with matching small earrings. Her hair was parted on the side and pulled back in a French twist. She let loose a couple of strands to frame her face.  
  
"I can't believe how much you've grown." Gohan said stepping over to hug her. "You look beautiful." Pan smiled softly. "Well, are we ready?" She asked getting her purse ready.  
  
"We're just waiting for the baby-sitter." Videl said.  
  
As if on cue the door-bell rang. Cyan came down the stairs to say good-bye to his mom. "Well? What do you think?" Pan did a turn-around for Cyan. "You should have dressed like Spiderman." He smiled. Pan frowned and crouched to level herself with Cyan. "Now you be good for the babysitter. Go to sleep when she tells you to ok? And be nice; don't scare her with your powers." Pan winked at him. "Now give me a kiss." Pan finished perking her lips. Cyan kissed her reluctantly.  
  
Pan stood up to give instructions to the baby-sitter. The Son-Satan family grabbed their coats and took off for the party.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Trunks was struggling with his bow-tie, no matter how much he tried it still looked crooked. "Hey! Ready?" Bra said coming in the room. She approached him and started to fix his bow-tie. "That was a nice thing you did."  
  
Trunks gave her a confused look.  
  
"Telling Kalid the truth."  
  
"Let's go! We're late!" Bulma yelled from downstairs. Trunks smiled softly at Bra, took her arm and they both headed downstairs.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
"Pan will like our little surprise." Goten flashed a toothy grin. "She will." Chichi smiled.  
  
"Surprise? What surprise?"  
  
"That you're back for good Goku!" Chichi yelled frustrated. "OOOOHHH! I get it! What are we waiting for then? Let's party!" Goku said putting his blazer on....for once he was wearing a nice tux.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Once at the party, the Z gang met near the entrance. They rejoiced the fact that Goku was back, and waited outside with the rest of the crowd.  
  
"We're ready Pan!" Said her assistant Ian, showing her the way.  
  
Pan stepped up to the front door where there was a red ribbon running from side to side. Ian handed her the microphone. "Hello! Domo-arigatou for being here tonight." She started. She looked around the crowd looking for her family and friends. She found some of them near the back Bulma, Trunks, Vegeta, Bra....*no Kalid? I could have sworn I sent him an invitation.* "Now I have an important announcement." She continued. "During my recent stay in the United States, the board and I decided to relocate head- quarters. Now this S.P. Financial is our headquarters. Consequently, I will be relocating here." She finished with a smile.  
  
"Yeah!" Pan heard cheers from her family and friends. "She's staying!" Videl hugged Gohan.  
  
Ian now handed Pan a pair of scissors, and she cut the ribbon. "Who's ready to party?" She yelled raising her hands in the air. The large crowd stepped inside to a huge conference room to find nice decorations, a buffet table, a band, even an ice-sculpture of a swan (A/N: cheesy, I know)...what more could they ask for?  
  
The Z gang finally got to Pan. She noticed the new addition. "Grandpa! You're here!" Pan almost tackled Goku in a hug. "Hey Pan-chan! I've missed a chunk of your lives, and I don't want to miss anymore!" Goku smiled whole- heartedly and scratched the back of his head.  
  
Again Pan looked around the crowd looking for Kalid. *Some things never change, like pride* Pan thought defeated. And also because of pride, she decided not to ask about him.  
  
The party was a hit. Everyone was dancing, including an embarrassed Vegeta, and an uncaring Goku. Pan sat at the table. She had opened a franchise to her own company, she was back to the place she grew up in, and she had a family who cared for her. Still she was sad, wondering why Kalid hadn't shown up. *Bad manners!*  
  
She heard a very familiar song full of memories. *They still play this song?* She wondered as she heard the soft guitar sound. It was the song to which she first danced with Kalid....*our song.* She thought sadly.  
  
She felt a tap on her shoulder. "Wanna dance this one with me?"  
  
She turned around and realized who it was. She smiled softly and went to dance with him. "Why the long face kiddo?" Asked Goku concerned. "HMM No reason." Pan faked a smile. "So, I hear you have a kid." Goku said matter- of-factly.  
  
Pan's face lit up. "Yeah, his name is Cyan; you'll have to meet him." She smiled. The song wasn't even half way through when, again, she felt a tap on her shoulder. "May I step in?" He said offering his hand.  
  
No preguntes si es que estaba  
Don't ask if I was  
De fiesta con los amigos  
At parties with my friends  
Que mis respuestas son balas  
That my answers are bullets  
Para tu corazón herido.  
To your hurt heart.  
  
"Kalid!" Pan smiled. "So this is the infamous Kalid!" Goku smiled. "Better leave you two alone." Goku said before walking away.  
  
Pero si me dejas esta noche yo te doy  
But if you allow me tonight I'll give you  
Todos los besos que te debo  
All the kisses I owe you  
Ya se que siempre digo que empiezo a partir de hoy  
I know that I always say I'll start from today on  
Que luego nunca me atrevo.  
And then I never dare to.  
  
"This is our song. Remember?" He smiled leading her into a turn.  
  
Pan's smile only got wider. "Yeah." She said as she leaned her head on his shoulder.  
  
Pero si me dejas yo te canto una Bossanova  
But if you allow me, I'll sing you a Bossanova  
Y no te voy a dejar ni un minuto sola  
And I won't let you alone for one minute  
Si te dejas llevar como el mar lleva a las olas  
If you let yourself get carried like the sea carries the waves  
Hasta las rocas.  
Up to the rocks.  
  
Pan pulled her head away to look at him. Kalid got ready to speak "I'm sorry-"  
  
"Don't say anything." Pan interrupted him and sealed his lips with hers. She hugged his neck and he brought both his hands around her waist lifting her, a couple of inches off the ground. They pulled away. "I love you." He finally got the courage to say it. Pan pulled them away from the crowd. "I love you too." She kissed him softly. "There's a couch in my office." She smirked and led him to her office.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
She locked the door and turned to kiss Kalid. He pushed her gently against the door. Pan pushed him the opposite way and they ran into her desk. Now Kalid pushed again but now heading for the couch. On the way, Pan started removing his clothes and Kalid helped her. Then he reached behind her and unzipped her corset. He let it fall to the floor before reaching for the zipper of the skirt, nuzzling her neck.  
  
Te juro que te siento, pequeña y delicada  
I swear I feel you, small and delicate  
Y es un dulce narcótico maravilloso saber que me amas  
And it's a sweet and wonderful narcotic to know that you love me  
Y como en un reflejo, estas aquí en mi vida  
And like in a reflection, you're here in my life  
Y es esa magia de tenerte cerca cuando me respiras.  
And it's that magic of having you close when you breathe onto me.  
Tu cuerpo en mi cuerpo así entrelazados en un 'boca a boca'  
Your body in my body, laced like this, in a 'mouth to mouth'  
No queda un espacio, mientras me cuelgo a tu cintura  
There isn't a gap, while I cling to your waist  
Y voy juntando justo a la locura.  
And I'm coming closet o insanity.  
  
Pan ran her hands along his chest and arms thinking how wonderful it was to have him touch her again.  
  
Quitémonos la ropa que nos viene bien  
Let's get undressed, which we go well with  
Recórreme despacio por toda la piel y bésame  
Travel slowly through all my skin and kiss me  
Y bésame, comámonos a besos, ven devorame y bésame, And kiss me, let's eat each other with kisses, c'mon devour me and kiss me  
Y dime de tus labios que quieres volver  
And tell me with your lips that you want to come back  
Abrásame y bésame, amémonos despacio  
Hug me and kiss me, let's love each other slowly  
Y luego quédate.  
And then stay.  
  
Once both fully undressed, she pushed him on the couch. She looked down a little and saw that he was as aroused as she was. He finally got the message. *So she wants control this time eh?* He smirked and laid back. She straddled him, guiding his member into her.  
  
She started rocking back and forward, moving her hips in circular motions from time to time. Kalid ran his hands up and down her sides, then down her thighs and back up to her waist. She gave in first and started to moan, once in a while calling his name. Still rocking, she bent down to hiss him slipping her tongue in his mouth. Kalid ran his hands down and grabbed her butt, helping her move her hips around. She pulled away and sat up quickly whipping her hair. His eyes widened a little; it turned him on even more. Pan kept on rocking running her hands down and up his chest gracing with the tip of her fingers the hardened pieces of flesh on his chest, now making him moan. She continued to inflict the sweet torture on him by grinding her hips on his in circular motions. It was his turn to whisper her name softly. *I'll have to do this more often.* She smirked. He ran his hands up, cupping her breasts, massaging and squeezing them gently.  
  
Te juro que te siento aunque no digas nada  
I swear that I feel you, even if you don't say anything  
Que son nuestras caricias en perfecto idioma con que tú me hablas  
That our caresses are the perfect language with which you talk to me  
Y que mejor que ahora que estas a mi lado  
And what better than now that you're by my side  
Que ya no tengo excusas para no creer  
That I don't have anymore excuses to not believe  
Y ya no tengo miedo el saber que te amo y que me quedare.  
And I'm not afraid to know that I love you and that I will stay.  
  
She started rocking faster now, pressing harder against him. Somewhat tired she leaned forward a little, placing her hands on his shoulders. Her movements were stronger. He moved his hands away from her breasts and down on her waist. His hips came up meeting her thrusts. He saw her breasts swing along with her movements and it triggered it. He closed his eyes tightly, and shouted out her name leaning his head back, squeezing her between his hands. She rocked faster now, feeling a big-o coming her way. She stopped abruptly squeezing his shoulders and arched her back, shouting; at the same time showing more of those breasts to Kalid.  
  
She had just had an orgasm and Kalid saw (and felt) it happen right in front of him. The spasms of her walls and the enticing creature in front of him made him hard again. He sat up and kissed her roughly. He leaned forward even more and now he was on top, starting another round of this thing called love-making.  
  
Quitémonos la ropa que nos viene bien  
Let's get undressed, which we go well with  
Recórreme despacio por toda la piel y bésame  
Travel slowly through all my skin and kiss me  
Y bésame, comámonos a besos, ven devorame y bésame, And kiss me, let's eat each other with kisses, c'mon devour me and kiss me  
Y dime de tus labios que quieres volver  
And tell me from your lips that you want to come back  
Abrásame y bésame, amémonos despacio  
Hug me and kiss me, let's love each other slowly  
Y luego quédate, quédate.  
And then stay, stay.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Goku stood at a wall by Vegeta. He felt Pan and Kalid's power level flare. Apparently Vegeta did too as he glanced at Goku. "He-He." Goku laughed nervously. "So they're finally doing it." He scratched the back of his head, looking at Gohan's reaction. Luckily it was a good one seeing he didn't leave the party to try to catch his daughter frolicking.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
"So, where were you all night?" She asked. She was lying on the couch. His body was cradled between her legs and his head was on her chest. He let his hand dangle down the side of the couch. "Hiding." He said lifting his head and stealing her lips for a moment. He pulled away and looked at her. "I love you."  
  
She smiled repeating the phrase with her eyes. She buried her face in the crook of his neck and nuzzled it before biting down on it. Kalid winced in pain. Instantly, his memories flashed into her mind. When she pulled away, he repeated the same action. As her blood invaded his mouth, her memories invaded his mind. Cyan's birth was now embedded in his mind and cherished it as his own memory. Also, the sorrow of Maggie's death washed over him for a brief moment.  
  
When he looked at Pan she had tears in her eyes. One escaped and was now running down her cheek. "Don't cry." His thumb dried the tear. "I've been waiting for this too." He looked lovingly at her.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
"Grandad Goku!!!" Cyan found that great-grandpa was too long.  
  
"Hey Cyan! Ready to go fishing?" "Yeah!" Cyan ran and grabbed Goku's hand.  
  
Por eso gracias por existir  
That's why thanks, for existing  
Por estar aquí  
For being here  
Porque es que sin ti  
Because without you  
Yo me muero.  
I'll die.  
  
Pan watched her grandpa and son jump happily off a cliff. She smiled softly. A pair of arms snaked around her shoulders and held on tightly. She placed her hands on top of his arms, and leaned back, into his chest.  
  
Yo quiero ver que tu sonrisa  
I want to see your smile  
Me devuelva la vida  
Give my life back  
Y un poco más.  
And a bit more.  
  
*Catch me if you can!* Pan giggled and escaped his embrace running from him as fast as she could. *I'll catch you!* Kalid smirked and chased after her, following her into the sunset.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Aww, they ran off into the sunset.....and then got eaten by a dinosaur....kidding.  
  
This chapter's translation is 'Something moves inside me.' Whew! It's like Song-Royale here! The first song, as you may remember from chapter five is 'Bossanova' by Estopa. The second song (the one in the lemon) is 'Quitemonos la ropa' (Let's get undressed) by Alexandre Pires. The third song is 'Gracias' (thank you) by Locos Por Juana.  
  
I was debating on how Kalid was going to go back with Pan, at the airport, or at the party. I couldn't decide, so I put them both, except that one was a dream. Aren't I smart? *chuckles nervously at the glares.*  
  
Then there's the lemon! How did you like it? I didn't really want to do the bite-their-necks thing, but I wanted them to have a full bond. Eh! It wasn't that bad. Pan stayed in Japan for good, and then Goku was back and then Pan and Kalid had hot sex in her office....I just loved writing this chapter. No writer's block. I just knew exactly what I wanted in this chapter.  
  
Well, enough rambling for this story. Again, it was fun. Don't forget to review!  
  
Hasta la próxima,  
  
Chica de las estrellas 


End file.
